les kage de konoha
by narunette
Summary: Naruto a ramené Sasuke à Konoha. Malheureusement, tout son monde s'écroule et il finit par déserter. Mais il ne se laisse pas aller pour autant et il reviendra plus fort que jamais. Mais qui est donc son mystérieux compagnon ? /!\ R*** de spoil, je lis les scans ! /!\
1. prologue

**Disclaimer :**** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tout droit sortis de l'imagination du génial Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne mettrai le disclaimer qu'au début de l'histoire car le refaire à chaque chapitre me fatigue d'avance ( galère, j'avoue je suis une Shikamaru dans la vie de tous les jours).**

**PROLOGUE**

Je ferme les yeux et tout me revient.

La course sans fin dans les couloirs sombres et glauques... Je suis si fatigué, je n'en peux plus. La dernière transformation a laissé pas mal de traces sur mon organisme. Une explosion, je me redresse et cours vers son origine. Saï l'a trouvé, j'espère ne pas m'être trompé en lui accordant ma confiance, qu'il ne va pas nous trahir. Non, c'est bon, il dit à Sasuke qu'il veux le ramener. On engage le combat et je dois faire appel à toute ma volonté pour ne pas me laisser laisser déborder par Kyûbi. Je refuse cela, j'ai déjà blessé Sakura et Jiraya, je refuse de blesser d'autres personnes !

Soudain, Sasuke apparaît dans cette pièce au fond de mon esprit, cet endroit où se trouve Kyûbi. Je suis choqué, je ne croyais pas cela possible. Et il repousse Kyûbi si facilement, le renvoyant dans sa cage. Mais Sasuke disparaît en plein milieu d'une phrase et je reprends conscience de la réalité. Puis réalise que Sakura vient de tenter de l'assommer avec sa force monstrueuse.

Je suis dans un état second, en plein bug, je ne comprends pas ce qui vient de se passer. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'appesantir là-dessus car on se fait attaquer par Orochimaru et on le combat, c'est finalement Sasuke qui parvient à le tuer. Nous arrivons à le capturer et le ramenons à Konoha. C'est après que tout a dégénérer.

- Arrête ça, gamin, cela ne sert à rien de tout ressasser, on ne peut pas changer le passé. La voix rauque de Kyûbi me sort de mes souvenirs.

- Je sais bien.

Je m'interromps pour regarder le village une dernière fois avant de rentrer dans mon appartement.

- Tu es sûr de toi ?

- Il n'y pas d'autre solution,c'est trop dangereux pour eux, comme pour moi, de rester ici. Ce soir Naruto Uzumaki va disparaître.

Je me déshabille lentement, enlevant ces vêtements oranges que j'aime tant, fixant un instant l'insigne du tourbillon, symbole du clan de ma mère. Je mets des habits noirs. J'enlève mon collier, cela me fait mal de devoir le laisser derrière moi... Il représente tant pour moi. L'acceptation et la confiance de Tsunade, sa foi en moi. Je lui avais demandé si elle savait que j'étais un jinchûriki quand elle m'avait confié son collier. Je souris en me souvenant de sa réponse : « Je le sais depuis le début, quand on s'est rencontré dans cette auberge, et alors qu'est-ce que cela change que tu aies Kyûbi en toi ! Idiot ! ».

Pour elle aussi je dois partir, pour ne pas la mettre en danger. Car je sais qu'elle ne m'abandonnera pas, qu'elle mettra sa vie en danger pour me protéger, comme lors du combat contre Orochimaru. Je ne veux pas la perdre comme ça, je ne veux pas la voir mourir en me défendant contre les gens du village. Je retire mon bandeau frontal et le pose à côté du collier, j'ai moins de mal à m'en séparer. Ce bandeau symbolise mon appartenance à Konoha, mais je ne pense pas y avoir vraiment appartenu, à part pour quelques personnes. Le seul regret que j'ai en l'abandonnant, c'est que c'était Iruka qui me l'avait donné, lui aussi m'avait accepté. Il lui avait fallut un peu de temps pour le faire, Kyûbi avait tué ses parents après tout.

Je prends le sac que j'ai préparé et ferme la porte de mon appartement. Je respire l'air frais de le nuit et me dirige vers la sortie du village. A la grande porte, je me retourne et regarde la falaise où sont sculptés les portraits des Hokage et, doucement, je dis au revoir a mon père. Kyûbi m'a appris pour mes parents et pour ce qui s'est passé le jour de ma naissance... On s'est beaucoup rapproché tous les deux depuis le retour de Sasuke.

- Alors tu t'en vas.

Le murmure de Neji me fait me retourner ,pour apercevoir qu'il se tient aux côtés d'Hinata.

- Oui, il n'y a pas d'autre choix. Vas-tu tenter de m'arrêter ?

- Non, car si tu reste, ils vont te tuer.

- Je ne suis pas si facile à tuer.

- En temps normal, non. Mais tu refuseras de faire du mal à quelqu'un du village. Alors on préfère encore te voir partir que mourir comme cela.

- Vous savez, je continuerai à protéger le village. D'ailleurs il y a des avantages a ce que je disparaisse, Konoha ne craindra plus d'attaque de l'Akatsuki, et je ne risquerais pas de perdre le contrôle en plein village.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui perd le contrôle, c'est lui qui s'amuse à te faire ça. Il ne se rend pas compte du danger qu'il te fait courir. Ça devrais être à lui en train de partir, pas toi !

La voix d'Hinata était pleine de tristesse et de colère.

- Ne juge pas Sasuke, Hinata, il ne sait plus où il en est. Je voudrais vous demander une chose.

- Tu sais bien qu'on ne te refusera rien, Hinata et moi.

- Je le sais. Ne dites pas à Tsunade que je déserte, je ne veux pas lui faire plus de peine qu'elle n'en aura déjà. Vous ne savez rien, vous ne m'avez pas vu.

- On fera comme tu souhaites. Mais où vas-tu aller ?

- Loin. Normalement ils ne devraient pas se rendre compte de ma disparition avant un jour ou deux. Ã§a me laissera le temps de brouiller les pistes et d'ici 6 mois on retrouveras mon cadavre, un faux bien sur.

- Tu as pensé à l'autopsie ? Ils verront que ce n'est pas toi.

- Kyûbi m'a parlé d'une technique. Officiellement, je serais mort à la suite de son extraction par l'Akatsuki. Et je peux te garantir que celui qui fera l'autopsie n'y verra que du feu.

- Tu vas faire du mal à certains. Nous, on saura que c'est faux mais les autres non. Tu as pensé à Tsunade ? Elle va en souffrir.

- Je le sais et ça me rend malade de lui faire cela, mais vaut-il mieux qu'on lui fasse du mal ou qu'elle soit destituée de son poste car elle refusera de m'abandonner ?

- Une question... comment peux-tu être sûr que ton cadavre sera retrouvé ?

- T'es pas un génie pour rien Neji. Je pensais vous demander à vous puisque, maintenant, vous êtes au courant.

- On s'en chargera.

- Je vous enverrais une grenouille messagère avec les coordonnées géographiques du corps. Je le laisserais près de Konoha.

- C'est d'accord.

- Je ne sais même pas comment vous remercier de tout ce que vous faites pour moi. Car si cela venait à se savoir, vous risqueriez gros. C'est à la limite de la trahison.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de nous remercier. Et ce n'est pas de la trahison, car on sait que tu ne trahiras jamais Konoha, et que si tu fais cela, c'est avant tout pour protéger le village.

- Je vais devoir y aller, avant qu'on se fasse repérer.

J'avais du mal à retenir mes larmes devant leur affection et leur confiance. Je pris doucement Neji dans mes bras, avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Il y a bien longtemps qu'on est plus ensemble mais on a garder une tendresse profonde l'un pour l'autre, même si il n'y plus de sentiments amoureux . On s'était mis ensemble par la force des choses, on était deux ados marqués par des sceaux qui nous privaient de notre liberté, et cela nous avait rapproché. Je pris ensuite Hinata dans mes bras pour calmer ses larmes, pour elle aussi j'avais beaucoup d'affection, et c'est réciproque. Elle avait fini par comprendre qu'elle n'était pas vraiment amoureuse de moi, mais de l'image qu'elle avait de moi. Et puis, quand je ne serais plus là, Kiba pourra enfin lui dévoiler ses sentiments, donc je ne m'inquiète pas pour elle, vu qu'elle sera heureuse avec lui.

Je me retourne vers Neji et lui demande de prendre soin d'elle. Pas à cause de ce sceau qu'il porte et qui me dégoûte, mais par ce qu'il l'a décidé. Et je disparais, passant la porte de Konoha, et m'enfonçant dans la nuit.

**Un peu plus de 6 mois plus tard**

Aujourd'hui on m'enterre. Enfin, pas moi. Mon subterfuge a marché à merveille. Ils ont mis une semaine à se rendre compte de ma disparition, moi qui avais pensé que je n'aurais pas plus de deux jours grand maximum. Je suis dans le village, métamorphosé en un homme aux longs cheveux rouges et aux yeux marrons, qui sera désormais ma nouvelle apparence aux yeux du monde. Désormais je suis Akuma, chasseur de nukenin.

Je regarde autour de moi, et je vois l'ambiance festive, les gens débordent de joie de se savoir débarrasser définitivement de Naruto Uzumaki, le démon Kyûbi. Car pour eux je n'ai jamais été autre chose. Cela me dégoûte aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus que du mépris pour eux.

Je me détourne pour repasser la porte du village, car je sais que je ne tiendrais plus longtemps. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne compte pas faire un massacre. Je sais que si je reste, je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher d'aller voir Tsunade et Jiraya ainsi que tous ceux que ma mort rend triste. Il y a en plus que ce que je croyais mais à d'autres, cela ne leur a rien fait. Mon équipe, par exemple, qui a brillé par son absence à mon enterrement.

- T'occupes pas d'eux, gamin, le jour où on est parti on savait déjà qu'on ne pourrait plus compter que l'un sur l'autre.

Kyûbi essaye de me réconforter comme il le peut.

- Je sais bien, mais quand même. Je pensais pas qu'ils n'en avaient rien à foutre de moi à ce point-là.

- Ils ne te méritaient pas, et tu sais au moins que certains tenaient à toi.

- Je sais et je n'aime pas leur faire de la peine. Jiraya avait l'air à bout, il a perdu ces deux disciples, moi et mon père, ainsi que son maître, le Troisième. Tsunade, c'est pas mieux. Après son frère et son fiancé, c'est moi, celui qu'elle considère comme son fils adoptif, et les autres c'est pas mieux. Même si c'est pour leur bien à tous, c'est dur de les voir dans cet état.

- Je sais mon renardeau, notre lien s'est tellement raffermi que je ressens tes émotions.

- Au moins, je suis pas tout seul. Je t'ai, Kyû'.

- Si je n'avais pas été là, tu ne serais pas passé par là et tu aurais eu une autre vie, une belle vie.

- Comme tu me l'as si bien dit Kyûbi, on ne ne peut pas changer le passé. Et puis ma vie me convient comme elle est, c'est juste un petit coup de cafard, je suis heureux de t'avoir avec moi.

- T'as pas toujours dit ça, kukukuku.

- C'est ça, ricane, tu sais bien que si j'étais en colère ce n'était pas contre toi mais à cause de la situation. Je n'en veux même pas à mon père d'avoir fais ça, car s'il l'a fait c'est parce qu'il plaçait ses espoirs en moi.

- Et en cela, il a eu totalement raison.

- C'est rare que tu me fasses des compliments.

- Si je t'en fais trop tu ne vas plus te sentir. Toujours sûr pour le pacte ? On le fait demain.

- Plus sûr que jamais. Il faut qu'on devienne fort pour aller _le _voir. Je dois aller le voir pour savoir, mais au cas où on doit devenir plus fort, pas envie qu'il me livre au reste de l'Akatsuki et qu'on nous sépare. Pour le coup je serais mort pour de bon.

- Plaisante pas avec ça. Mais tu as raison, je ne pense pas qu'il nous veuille du mal, trop d'incohérences dans son comportement, c'est comme s'il voulait que Jiraya et les autres te protègent.

Naruto passa les portes de Konoha et partit sans se retourner. On ne le verrait plus dans ce village avant longtemps.

**petit mot de fin****: je me suis rendue compte en relisant mes chapitres que je n'avais pas expliquer le titre de mon histoire. Je le fais donc maintenant : je joue sur le sens du mot ''kage". Son sens premier est l'ombre, d'ailleurs Hokage signifie ombre protectrice du feu. Donc mon jeu de mot est basé à la fois sur le sens du mot et sur le poste. Tout cela sera plus détaillé dans un de mes chapitres avec l'apparition surprise d'une guess-star.**


	2. Chapitre 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

**Suna 5 ans plus tard**

Je suis poursuivi par temari, qui me harcèle pour me présenté une fille. Je cours dans les couloirs pour tenter de l'esquiver,kyubi sur mes talons, même si je sais que c'est inutile, au moins on arrivera plus vite dans le bureau du kazekage. Pour kyubi il faut que je vous explique, depuis le pacte je peux faire sortir une partie de son chakra qui prend la forme d'un renard, c'est plus sympa pour lui de pouvoir se balader a l'air libre que d'être enfermé au fond de moi, et puis ça me permet d'avoir un semblant de normalité. Parce que parler à une autre personne dans sa tête, c'est pas vraiment normal, on en a enfermé à l'hôpital psychiatrique pour moins que ça.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne m'intéresse pas. Autant parler à un sourd cette furie a couette ne veut rien entendre.

_ Je sais que tu es bi et non gay.

_ C'est pas le problème, tu le sais très bien.

_ Ton soit disant amour mystère, c'est des conneries. Tu refuse juste une relation sérieuse, tu crois que je sais pas que t'a un coup tout prêt dans chaque village caché ou presque, il te connaisse sous le nom de akuma et il n'y a pas que des mecs.

_ Tu crois savoir, mais si tu te renseigne, tu sauras que je n'ai pas été les voir depuis plus de deux ans. Et si je garde le mystère c'est juste que ça ne te regarde pas. Je pousse la porte du bureau et je vais vers le rouquin.

- Gaara, je t'en supplie fait taire ta sœur et dit moi qu'il y a des nukenin a bousillé dans le coin, c'est ça ou c'est elle que j'étripe.

Seul un grand silence me répond et je me retourne et bloque en voyant les trois personnes qui se tienne devant le bureau. Merde pas eux, surtout pas eux, je ne veux pas les voir. Alors je me téléporte jusque dans ma chambre dans la maison de gaara, pratique le ninjutsu spatio-temporel de papa quand on veut se faire la malle rapidement. Par contre je suis parti tellement rapidement que j'ai oublié mon renard préféré,c'est pas grave il me rejoindra, même si il est autonome il sait toujours où je suis, comme je sais toujours où il est, nous ne formons qu'un. Il vois ce que je vois et entend ce que j'entends, et pareil pour moi , d'ailleurs il vient de faire une grosse boulette et je dois le rejoindre.

**POV de sasuke**

Nous étions sous le choc, nous venions de voir un fantôme, naruto venait de passer devant nous parlant a gaara, avant de disparaître. C'était juste impossible, il étais mort il y a cinq ans, l'akatsuki avait frappé, mon frère m'avait encore enlevé une personne qui m'était chère.

- Gaara, je sais que tu me tiens pour responsable de la disparition et de la mort de naruto. Et que tu m'en veux énormément mais si tu veux me le faire payer, fais le mais n'implique pas le reste de l'équipe là dedans. Ce n'est pas la peine de les faire souffrir comme ça. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour trouver quelqu'un puisse lui ressembler autant, mais je trouve que c'est de très mauvais goût. Ma voix tremblais sans que je puisse me maîtriser. Regarde dans quelle état ils sont.

C'est vrai qu'ils avaient mauvaise mine,on avait l'impression que kakashi venait de recevoir un coup mortel et qu'il allait s'effondrer d'un instant à l'autre, sakura était a genoux et sanglotais. Mon attention est attiré par une forme animal qui me fixe de ses yeux orangés, je connais ce regard, c'est celui de kyubi. J'ai dût sombrer dans la folie,si je met a voir le démon renard à neuf queux, c'est que ça va vraiment plus du tout. Au moins je finirais pas comme itachi a massacrer tout le monde, moi je vois juste des fantômes.

- Alors sasuke uchiwa, on dirait que tu n'as pas la conscience tranquille, tu regrette peut être ce qui s'est passé il y a cinq ans. La voix rauque du kyubi est moqueuse

- Kyubi ta gueule, si tu m'avais rejoint gaara aurait pu trouver une explication, mais non il faut que tu l'ouvre et maintenant avec tes conneries on est grillés. Le blond venait de réapparaître aussi vite qu'il avait disparu et il nous fixait d'un regard froid.

- Na... naruto c'est vraiment toi ? Ce n'est pas possible tu es mort, j'ai vu ton corps. Ma voix tremblais de plus en plus, pour le flegme uchiwa on repassera, mais là c'est juste impossible de me contrôler mon meilleur ami mort se tient devant moi.

- Oui c'est moi, mais oublie que tu m'a vu après tout je suis mort depuis cinq ans. Maintenant c'est akuma qui se tient devant toi plus naruto. Sur ceux adios et au plaisir de ne plus jamais vous revoir. Et il disparu a nouveaux avec son renard.

Je fixe les autres membres de la team pour voir s'ils ont compris quelque chose a ce qu'il vient de se passer, mais rien. La voix grave de gaara nous détourne de nos pensées, il nous raconte ce qu'il s'est passé.

**FLASH BACK DE GAARA**

Je suis triste et en colère, mon premier ami, la personne qui me comprenait le mieux est morte, celui qui m'avait rendu mon humanité et qui plus tard m'avait sauvé la vie n'hésitant pas a se mettre en danger pour me tirer des griffes de l'akatsuki qui le recherchait lui aussi pour son démon. L'akatsuki l'a finalement attrapé après qu'il soit parti de konoha. On a dit qu'il avait déserté, ça m'a étonné et dans un premier temps je n'y ai pas cru. Naruto était bien trop attaché a son village pour faire ça, il avait même réussi a ramener sasuke au village, son obsession depuis plus de trois ans. Mais quand j'ai su ce qu'il s'était passé après le retour du glaçon. J'ai compris que naruto avait dut quitter le village pour son propre bien car il aurait finit assassiné par les ninjas de son village.

C'est vrai, que les jinchuuriki doivent composé avec leur démon et faire attention à ne pas se laisser débordé par celui-ci au risque de perdre le contrôle et de tuer ce qui sont a côté d'eux. Naruto le savait parfaitement surtout depuis qu'il avait perdu le contrôle et blessé sa coéquipière. Kyubi serais dorénavant enfermé a double tour, enfin s'était sans compter sur l'uchiwa qui connaissait maintenant l'existence du bijuu et pouvait aller le titiller quand bon lui semblait avec ses sharigans sans que naruto ne puisse rien y faire.

Résultats des courses, naruto se faisait régulièrement avoir et se retrouvait en mode bijuu avec deux voir trois queux de sortie, ce qui l'obligeait a s'enfuir pour trouver un coin désert pour se calmer et reprendre le dessus. Le pire de tous c'est que l'uchiwa faisait ça en plein konoha et que les villageois voyait tout. Ce qui se passa ensuite est logique, la haine que ressentait konoha envers le kyubi a recommencer de plus belle. Surtout que l'uchiwa avais révéler l'homosexualité de naruto, après qu'il l'est surpris avec neji qui tentait de le réconforté. Naruto a été obligé de fuir le village, mais seul, il n'a pas pu se défendre contre l'akatsuki.

Je continue de maudire l'uchiwa, j'ai failli le trucider ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais eu de telle pulsion meurtrière. Mais là, c'était plus fort que moi, quand j'ai vu son air impassible, il se foutait complètement que naruto soit mort. La seule chose qui m'a retenu c'est que nous étions au milieu de konoha et que les gens se serait interposé, pas que ça m'aurait dérangé de les tuer, ils se réjouissaient de sa mort. Mais si je faisais un massacre, je risquais de déclencher une guerre entre suna et konoha et naruto n'aurais jamais voulu ça. J'ai donc rejoins ce qui le pleurais et qui se rappelait qui il était et tous ce qu'il avait fait pour ce village. Avec kankuro et temari aussi endeuillés que moi, nous avons quitter konoha trois jours après l'enterrement, pour rejoindre suna.

Je devais reprendre mes fonctions de kage, c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu, lui qui avait toujours rêver d'avoir ce poste. Je rentre donc dans mon bureau accompagné de mon frère et de ma sœur pour stopper net devant la silhouette blonde qui se tient devant moi et qui nous salue calmement malgré son air amusé.

- Salut gaara, salut kankuro , salut temari , vous devriez voir vos têtes c'est trop drôle.

- C'est impossible, ça ne peut pas être toi, tu es mort.

- T'inquiète je suis pas un fantôme.

- Comment a tu fait pour te faire passer pour mort avec cadavre a l'appui, tu peux nous expliquer naruto ? Kankuro s'était remis du choc avant moi.

- Je veux bien vous expliquer mais je voudrais savoir d'abord si vous aller prévenir konoha, parce que si c'est le cas je serais dans l'obligation de repartir pour ne pas qu'il m'attrape.

- Si on les préviens tu seras déclaré nukenin et condamné a mort, pas que ça change grand chose pour toi vu qu'il te feront la peau si ils le savent, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu es parti je me trompe.

- Vous savez donc pourquoi je suis parti de konoha, avant tout je ne suis pas venu pour vous mettre dans une situation délicate, mais parce que gaara a failli pété un câble,ce qui aurait pu entraîner des conséquences graves, telle la rupture de l'alliance suna – konoha et peut être une guerre, ce que je ne désire pas.

- Comment sais tu ça ?

- J'ai mes sources, mais j'aimerais savoir si oui ou non vous aller me vendre a konoha ?

- Cela dépend de tes intentions, que vas tu faire maintenant ?

- Devenir plus fort, pas pour me venger ne vous inquiéter pas, je continuerais a protéger konoha comme je l'ai toujours fait. Me faire l'akatsuki, c'est aussi a cause d'eux que je suis parti je ne voulais pas mettre le village en danger car un jour ou l'autre il serait venu me chercher au village comme pour toi.

- Dans ce cas tu as la parole du kazekage, je ne te dénoncerais pas. De toute façon je ne l'aurais pas fais quelque soit tes intentions la manière dont konoha t'as traité me rend malade, tu ne mérite pas ça et il ont vite oublié ce que tu as fait pour eux. Mais comment compte tu devenir plus fort ?

- Merci de ton soutien gaara. Pour devenir plus fort je viens de passer un pacte avec Kyubi

- TU AS FAIS QUOI ?

- Je savais bien que tu flipperais, mais en fait Kyubi n'est pas si méchant que ça, et puis si on veut survivre tous les deux on n'a pas trop le choix. D'ailleurs c'est lui qui m'a expliquer la technique pour créer un cadavre me ressemblant.

- Tu oublie qu'il a fait un massacre dans ton village

- Tu crois que je peux oublier ça, mes parents sont mort ce jour là je te rappelle. Mais kyubi n'y est pour rien on l'a obliger a le faire, il ne voulait pas ça, retrouver sa liberté oui, mais pas faire un massacre. Et je peux te jurer que c'est la vérité, car il ne peut pas me mentir sans que je le sache.

- OK, je te crois volontiers,et je te remercie de nous faire assez confiance pour te dévoiler, tu es le bienvenu a suna.

- Va falloir le cacher parce que je suis d'accord avec tes décisions gaara mais le conseil va vouloir le dénoncer. temari venait de résumer la situation.

- Je suis d'accord avec elle, ajouta kankuro.

- Vous en faite pas pour ça, j'y ai déjà pensé je suis trop reconnaissable en temps ordinaire, alors que dite vous de ça ? A la place de naruto se tenait un jeune homme au cheveux rouge et aux yeux brun, même ses moustaches avait disparu.

- Effectivement tu es méconnaissable. Ça résout le problème.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

- Donc vous êtes eu courant depuis 5 ans qu'il est en vie,qu'il a passé un pacte avec kyubi et qu'il chasse l'akatsuki et les nukenin tout seul. Et vous ne nous avais pas prévenu. Kakashi venait de résumer parfaitement la situation

- Vous auriez au moins pu prévenir tsunade, vous savez combien il compte pour elle, la voix de sakura était chargé de venin

- Il a menacer de me tuer si je l'a prévenais et il était sérieux . Il est partie pour la protéger aussi il ne voulais pas l'entraîner dans sa chute. De plus il a ajouter qu'elle avait déjà pleuré sa mort une fois et que ci il lui arrivait malheur, elle n'aurait pas connaître de nouveau cette douleur.

- Tu nous a dit qu'il avait une source a konoha, qui est-ce?je voulais savoir qui était au courant et fois d'uchiwa il allais regretté de nous l'avoir caché.

- Il y a trois personnes, sasuke,deux qui savaient pour sa fuite, et une qui l'a découvert par hasard plus tard. Mais vous ne saurez pas leur noms, car ils ne sont pas des traites, ils ont simplement compris que cette mise en scène est bénéfique pour tous le monde que se soit pour naruto ou pour konoha. C'était sa volonté et je comprend pourquoi il a fait ça, gaara était parfaitement calme. D'ailleurs le nombre de problème a diminué autour de konoha, vous n'avez plus de tentative d'infiltration ou de nukenins, c'est normal,naruto se charge d'eux.

- Tous seul?

- Il ne risque rien, et il n'est pas seul il a kyubi avec lui, a eux deux il valent une armée.

- Kazekage-sama, je pourrais vous demander une faveur?

- Que de politesse,uchiwa, tu veux quoi ? Lui parler ? Tu ne crois pas que tu lui a fait assez de mal comme ça ? Pourquoi je te laisserais faire, surtout que tu risque d'y laisser la vie, il t'en veux énormément.

- Je veux juste m'excuser pour ce que lui ai fait, je le regrette vraiment.

- Requête accordé mais a vos risques et péril. Juste une chose, il ne vous répondra si vous l'appelez naruto, appelez le akuma

- Je ne vois pas la raison de ça, c'est naruto un point c'est tout.

- Non car pour lui, il a changé de nom le jour de l'enterrement, c'est une manière de faire une croix sur son passé et sur les souffrance qu'il a enduré, pour lui naruto ne peut exister qu'au sein de konoha,il n'y a que quelques personne qui peuvent l'appeler naruto et vous n'en faite pas partie. Savez-vous ce que signifie akuma ?

- Cela signifie démon. Kakashi avait murmuré la réponse.


	3. chapitre 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Là c'est vraiment la merde, pourquoi j'ai pas vérifier le chakra des personnes présente dans le bureau ?Mais si je l'ai fait, temari m'a vraiment mis les nerfs en pelote, pour que je capte pas que je devais me métamorphoser. Je vais la tuer, l'étriper, l'éparpiller aux quatre coins de ce foutu désert.

- Hé, gamin, oh gamin putain, tu m'écoute ?

- qu'est qu'il y a kyu ?

- T'es bien vulgaire , depuis quand tu parle comme ça ?

- De une je parle pas, je pense et je suis vulgaire si je veux. Et de deux, c'est toi qui vient de dire putain, alors me donne pas de leçons, s'il te plaît !

- Calme toi, mon renardeau, on y arrivera si tu t'énerve comme ça.

- Oui t'as raison se calmer, une douche pour commencer ça pourra me détendre

Je me concentre sur la sensation de l'eau qui ruisselait sur son corps, il faut que je fasse redescendre mes émotions pour pouvoir trouver une solution.

- Comme si tu était doué pour réfléchir et surtout pour être zen mon renardeau, ricana kyubi

- C'est ça moque toi de moi, je me détend malgré moi grâce a l'humour sarcastique de ma moitié démoniaque. Mais en attendant on est dans la merde je comptai me poser une ou deux semaine pour souffler avant de repartir a la chasse a l'akatsuki.

- ...

- Kyu t'es pensif d'un coup,qu'est ce que t'a ?

- Je m'étonnais que tu ne ressente rien a les revoir comme ça.

- Franchement, c'est le passé j'en ai plus rien a faire d'eux , et en plus ça m'énerve de les voir jouer les faux culs, comme ci il avait pas été heureux d'être enfin débarrassé de moi.

- Tu as sans doute raison.

- De toute façon dans ce monde je ne peux compter sur moi même, sur toi et sur _lui._

- Bien obligé on est coincé ensemble de toute façon , mais je suis heureux que se soit avec toi naruto. Tu es bien le seul qui se soit comporté avec moi comme ça.

- Comme quoi ?

- Tu es adressé a moi comme a une personne.

- Kyubi tu sais au début j'ai été en colère mais ce n'était pas vraiment contre toi c'était contre la situation.

- Je sais t'inquiète pas pour ça, en plus tu était trop drôle tentant de me menacer et me traitant de goupil mouillé,kukukuku.

- C'est vrai, franchement il m'a toujours manqué une case. Le blond riant doucement a l'évocation de ses souvenirs.

- Oui mais c'est comme ça que je t'aime mon renardeau.

Le soleil se couchait doucement sur suna éclairant de ses chauds rayons la maison du kazekage. J'entre dans la pièce suivit de kyubi , ce dernier s'affale de tout son long sur le carrelage pour profiter de la fraîcheur de celui-ci.

- Il est le beau le grand kyubi vautré comme ça, c'est fou ce que tu fait peur. Je devrais prendre des photos tiens, parce que là t'es trop trognon. Nan sérieux on croirait pas te voir comme ça que t'es une terreur celui qui a combattu les plus grand ninjas de ce monde.

- Bah faut bien se relâché de temps, et toi regarde toi avec ta gueule d'angelot et tes grands yeux bleu, à l'instant tu parais pas franchement dangereux non plus. Ici on est en sécurité alors on peut être tranquille et se laisser aller.

- T'as raison et puis autant en profiter vu que c'est la dernière fois qu'on vient. On peut pas attirer plus d'emmerde a gaara. Déjà qu'on aurait pas dut accepter son offre de revenir ici quand on voulait. Mais c'est agréable d'avoir un endroit où se poser et pis on se sent bien un peu comme, bah je sais pas comme quoi, j'ai jamais connu ça avant.

- Comme une famille, temari venait d'entrer, et ça c'est grâce a toi, je pense que personne d'autre que toi n'aurait pus changer gaara, tu sais on te considère tous comme note frère, t'as beaucoup fait pour nous.

- Au fait je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure j'aurai pas dut te menacer de t'étriper, encore

- Pas grave, je sais bien que t'es pas sérieux. Pourquoi tu dis que tu ne peux pas revenir, c'est vrai qu'il sont au courant que tu es en vie et qui vont vouloir te ramené a konoha, mais tu sais qu'on si opposera si tu ne veux pas y retourner.

- Et vous aller quoi déclencher une guerre, non temari je veux pas de ça.

- Alors tu vas rentrer ?

- Pas d'autre choix, je vais y aller mais je ne resterais là bas que le temps de régler une ou deux choses.

- Tu seras déclaré nukenin et tu sais ce que ça veut dire

- Oui je sais c'est la peine de mort, mais ils auraient fini par me tuer de toute façons, je me serais fait trancher la gorge dans mon sommeil. Mais je doute qu'il arrive a me tuer maintenant.

- Je comprend pas pourquoi il t'ont traité comme ça. Ça me rend malade quand on voit tout ce que tu as fait pour eux. Si tu n'avais pas été là pendant l'examen chunin pour arrêter gaara il y aurait eu encore plus de dégâts, et tu leur a ramené tsunade. Je pense qu'elle est te protégeras quoi qu'il arrive.

- Justement, je veux pas ça, ni pour tsunade, ni pour ceux qui tenaient à moi. De toute façons quand ils verront ce que je suis devenue ils seront sûrement dégoûtes, et les autres j'en ai plus rien a faire. Au moment où il ont su que j'étais un hôte il ont fuis. Au fait c'est toi qui parlais de famille, c'est pas un peu incestueux de loucher sur son frère. Et dis pas le contraire tes phéromones te trahissent.

- Toi et tes sens sur développés, T'as qu'a arrêter de te balader torse nu aussi.

- OK,OK, je vais passer un t-shirt.

**POV DE TEMARI**

Temari ne dit rien mais l'observa pensivement quitter la pièce. Elle savait qu'il avait fait exprès de mettre fin a la conversation. Malgré son ironie et sa colère elle avait senti dans son regard une tristesse d'avoir été rejeté par les siens. Elle est en colère, pour ce qui lui avait été fait. Elle se rappela cette soirée un peu trop arrosé où il avait commencé à parler de son enfance, il n'en parlait jamais comme il était rare qu'il parle de lui, il ne baissait jamais sa garde sauf quand il buvait.

**flash back :**

Ils étaient tous réunis autour d'une table, la soirée était bien avancé et les bouteilles de saké aussi. Ils parlaient de souvenirs d'enfances et naruto commença a leur raconter combien il avait été heureux quand un ANBU l'avait un jour sauvé d'un des passages à tabac qu'il recevait régulièrement de la part des villageois, elle lui avait répondu :

- En quoi, ça a pu te rendre heureux, il a juste fait son travail.

- Il a pris ma défense, c'était la première fois qu'on faisait ça pour moi. Il ne l'ai pas seulement repoussé pour me protéger il les a aussi engueulé en leur disant que je n'étais pas responsable de ce qui s'était passé, qu'il n'avait a s'en prendre à moi pour quelque chose que je n'étais pas responsable, et que je n'avais pas pu avoir le choix.

- Il parlait de kyubi mais à l'époque je n'étais pas au courant. Après il m'a emmené chez le 3° hokage pour qu'il me soigne.

- J'en ai pleurer, pas de la raclée mais de la gentillesse qu'il m'avait témoigné en s'occupant de moi comme et en prenant ma défense. Tu sais c'était la première fois que quelqu'un s'occupait de moi comme ça, à part le 3°.

Naruto venait de dire les dernières phrases d'un ton un honteux. Temari s'était alors mis a pleurer, ça avait été plus fort qu'elle. Même gaara n'avais jamais été traité comme ça, d'ailleurs si elle avait vu quelqu'un faire ça a a son frère, elle serait intervenu pourtant le rouquin n'était pas un ange enfant. Le pire étant que s'était naruto qu'il l'avais consolé, lui disant que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il avait eu de bon moment les autres le laissais parfois jouer avec eux.

**Fin du flash back**

- Temari ça va ? c'est kankuro qui lui demande d'un air inquiet, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait les poings serrés et qu'elle tremblait de colère.

- Oui ça va, j'étais juste en train de repensé a l'histoire qu'il nous avait raconté avec l'ANBU.

- Je t'ai rarement vu pleurer comme ce soir là, mais je comprend moi aussi j'en étais malade.

- Le pire c'est qu'il m'a consolé cet idiot. Il prend toujours soin des autres avant lui. Même maintenant, il dit qu'il va retourner a konoha juste pour nous éviter des ennuis.

- Mais si il fait ça, il ne vont pas le laisser repartir et il risque lui faire du mal.

- Il a dit qu'il ne resterait pas, de toute façon je vois pas comment il pourrait le retenir.

- Enfin on verra si on est encore vivant après ce soir,naruto risque de péter un câble les trois autres viennent le voir. Ça risque d'être joyeux, ça va tourner au chantage affectif.

- tss, je m'en foutait si il étais sincère mais je le crois pas.

- Dis pas ça, sakura était en pleur, sasuke était en plein pétage de câble lui qui n'a jamais aucune émotion, je l'avais jamais vue énervé a ce point. Et puis c'est toi qui disait que shikamaru en avait pris un coup a sa disparition.

- Oui, c'est vrai shikamaru il voit toujours les choses a sa manière il regardera naruto pour ce qu'il est, Mais tu crois que les autres vont accepter son lien avec Kyubi, le fait qu'il fait ami-ami avec lui. Moi j'en doute.

- T'as sans doute raison, mais bon on verra et de toute façon on ne peut rien y faire, a part avoir confiance en lui.


	4. Chaptitre 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

Je me suis habillé et je me prépare pour la discussion a venir avec mon ancienne team. Je rentrerais a konoha mais a mes conditions, de toute toutes façons, je sais qu'il aurait fallu que je le fasse mais je reculais toujours. Il faut que je trouve ces documents, ils sont les preuves de son innocence, et c'est pas en m'infiltrant discrètement avec l'aide de neji ou d'hinata comme je le faisait avant que j'y arriverai.

Un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir, je me demande comment ils m'ont reconnu. J'ai beaucoup changé, je mesure 1m85 maintenant, avec une belle carrure et des muscles bien dessinés. C'est les moustaches qui leur auront permis de m'identifier, sans elles on croirais voir mon père, j'ai le même visage, les mêmes yeux bleus océan,la même tignasse blonde avec les deux mèches encadrant le visage,et juste une petite tresse de quelques mèches pour le style. Je suis vraiment devenu un beau gosse, mais le must ce qui fait que personne ne me résiste, c'est aura sauvage, animale que j'ai grâce a kyu. Que je sois métamorphosé en la copie de masculine de ma mère ou non, cet aura ne me quitte jamais elle attire les gens homme ou femme, hétéro ou gay. Avant on ne me voyais jamais j'ai toujours été dans l'ombre de sasuke, alors je vais pas mentir j'en ai profité et même plutôt deux fois qu'une. Je les sens arriver, va falloir y aller, d'ailleurs gaara m'appelle.

Je les rejoins dans le salon et je tombe sur une scène vraiment comique,la team 7 ébahi qui fixe kyubi qui est toujours affalé sur le carrelage,ils ont des yeux comme des soucoupe, alors que gaara temari et kankuro se retienne comme ils peuvent de rigoler devant leur tête. Je rejoins kyu et m'installe a coté de lui, et lui arrache un soupir de bien être quand je me met a le caresser entre les oreilles. J'entends le hoquet de stupeur des ninjas de konoha se qui nous fait ricaner intérieurement mon renard et moi.

- Tu te joins a nous naruto, me demande gaara en insistant bien sur mon prénom.

- Hn.

Mon homme commence a déteindre sur moi, voilà que je met à parler comme un uchiwa.

- ...

- J 'ai quelque chose sur le nez ?j'essaye de détendre l'atmosphère mais ça marche pas, les ninjas de konoha n'ont apparemment plus d'humour, au contraire de kankuro et temari qui éclate de rire même gaara a un ricanement vite réprimé.

- C'est vraiment kyubi?naruto. Demande kakashi.

- Oui, par contre je croyais vous avoir dit que maintenant je m'appelle akuma.

- Mais gaara, t'as appelé naruto, je comprend pas. Le petit génie uchiwa qui comprend pas c'est une première.

- Gaara, temari et kankuro sont ma famille ils ont droit de m'appeler par mon nom, pour vous c'est akuma. Mon ton froid vient de faire descendre radicalement le température de la pièce.

- On est quoi pour toi alors ? Je me lève et me dirige vers sakura d'une démarche féline pour lui répondre les yeux dans les yeux.

- Rien, vous n'êtes personne pour moi. Comme je n'étais personne pour vous.

- ...

- Temari, kankuro, on va les laisser.

- Gaara, ce n'est pas prudent.

- Kankuro si il avait voulu les tuer ils seraient mort depuis longtemps, alors on s'en va. La dessus les ninjas de suna quittèrent la pièce.

- On va faire simple et clair, je vous suis a konoha mais j'y met des conditions. De une, vous direz rien sur le fait que gaara étais au courant pour moi, je n'ai jamais été a suna. Je pense que vous comprenez les difficultés diplomatique que cela impliquerais ?

- Tu vas nous suivre comme ça, tout simplement ? Sans aucune résistance ?

- Oui, uchiwa je vais faire ça, tu crois quoi ? Que je vais vous tuer pour reprendre tranquillement ma vie, je ne suis pas comme toi

- Pourquoi t'est parti ? Pourquoi tu t'es fait passer pour mort?t'as pas pensé a nous ?

- T'es gentille Haruno, mais le coup des larmes t'oublie, avec moi ça marche pas ! A l'époque je me faisait peut être avoir par ça, mais plus maintenant. Fait pas comme si tu en avais quelque chose a faire de moi, je sais très bien que c'est faux. Pour preuve t'étais même pas à mon enterrement. Ni aucun de vous d'ailleurs

- Comment sais- tu ça ? Ce sont tes sources qui te l'ont dit ?

- Même pas Hatake, j'y étais tous simplement. Je fais mon henge qui me fait ressembler a ma mère, et je vois kakashi blanchir. Donc vous saviez pour mes parents ?

- Oui, je savais mais je n'avais rien droit de te dire ordre du conseil. C'était la condition pour que je puisse être ton senseï. J'enclenche mon don sensoriel, avec ça je peux savoir les émotions que les personnes autour de moi ressente. Tous les uzumaki l'ont plus ou moins, chez moi c'était latent mais quand j'ai pactisé avec kyubi j'ai pu le développer.

- Et pourquoi vous auriez voulu de moi comme élève ?

- De une parce que tu es son fils. Et de deux parce que je sais ce que ça fait de devoir grandir seul quand tous le monde vous hait pour une faute qu'on pas commise. Même si j'ai échoué a te soutenir comme il l'aurait fallu. De plus je vais te dire si je n'ai pas été a ton enterrement, c'est juste que je ne pouvais pas supporter. J'avais juré sur la tombe de ton père que je pendrais soin de toi. Mais comment as tu su pour tes parents ? Il disait la vérité et la tristesse qu'il dégageait me perturbais.

- C'est moi qui lui est dit. Kyubi avait pris la parole sentant que j'avais du mal. Le petit avait le droit de savoir la vérité plutôt que les mensonges que certains lui ont servi, lui disant qu'il n'était que le fils de traites qui s'était allié a moi pour détruire konoha.

- Kakashi, je suis désolé si je vous ai blessé en disparaissant, je ne pensais pas que vous pouviez tenir a moi avec kyubi.

- Tu me crois ?

- Oui, parce que je peux lire vos émotions j'en ai la capacité.

- Tu peux faire comme mito uzumaki, le premier réceptacle de kyubi ?

- Tout a fait, mais je ne pensais que vous saviez ça, c'est ce qui se passe quand on croise les pouvoirs uzumaki avec le pouvoir de kyubi. Juste une chose kyu n'est pas responsable de l'attaque qui a causé la mort de mon père, mais j'expliquerais ça a konoha j'aime pas a en parler et encore moins y repenser. Kyu se colle a moi, je sais qu'il s'en veut encore même s'il n'est pas responsable.

- Mais c'est qui ton père, putain !

- Sois poli uchiwa et puis ça te regarde pas.

Avant que j'ai le temps de dire ouf, il active ses sharigans je le laisse faire, je sens que je vais me marrer. Et il se retrouve au fond de mon esprit, sauf que contrairement a ce qui se passait autrefois kyubi l'attend de pied ferme. Il sort de la cage et le chope pour le plaquer au sol. Je les rejoint et lui dit simplement de ne plus jamais refaire ça sous peine de se faire bouffer par le démon sans que je ne fasse rien pour l'en empêcher. Kyubi le relâche et je repars a la réalité, en rigolant devant la frayeur qu'il vient d'avoir. Kyu est mort de rire ça faisait longtemps que ça le démangeait de foutre la trouille a sasuke c'est un juste retour des choses pour ce qu'il lui avait fait.

- T'as compris maintenant, uchiwa, t'as joué avec le feu et tu t'es brûlé. Sache juste que je t'ai laisser faire pour te donner une leçon, tes sharigans ne font plus rien sauf si je le décide.

- La la la cage elle est ouverte, il a failli me bouffer. Sasuke bégaye, je le sens terrorisé ( autatrice :normal il vient de se faire menacer par un renard de 25 mètre vous auriez pas les jeton, vous? Moi je ferais sans doute une crise cardiaque)

- La cage est ouverte depuis qu'on a pactisé, maintenant tu comprend ce qui se serait passer si le sceau avait lâché, tu n'aurais jamais maîtrisé kyubi, tu as vu sa puissance. Le village n'en serait pas sorti indemne.

- De quoi vous parlez ? Kakashi nous interromps visiblement perdu

- Tu ne leur pas dit qui étais responsable de mes sois disant pertes de contrôles de kyubi ?

- Dis pas de bêtises, sasuke n'a rien a voir avec ça c'est ton sceau qui était fragilisé et toi qui ne savait pas maîtriser tes émotions c'est pour ça que tu te transformais. Jiraya t'avait dit de faire attention, d'ailleurs t'as bien failli le tuer et tu m'as blesser. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle me rappelle que j'ai manqué de tuer mon parrain et que sans _lui _on ne s'en serait pas sorti. Sous le coup de la colère je relâche une aura meurtrière qui fait les fais tous trembler.

- Écoute moi bien Haruno, j'ai pas besoin de toi pour me rappeler ses événements. Alors maintenant ton sasuke- kun va raconter ce qui s'est vraiment passer . Je me réinstalle a coté de kyubi qui se colle a moi pour me réconforter et me calmer.

- Je suis désolé c'est de ma faute. Heureusement que je suis assis sinon j'en serais tomber sur le cul, sasuke qui s'excuse je croyais pas ça possible en plus il est sincère je le sens. Naruto ne perdais pas le contrôle c'est moi qui le faisait se transformer.

- ... sakura est complètement choqué, et je sens la colère monter en kakashi qui met une belle droite a sasuke avant de se mettre a l'engueuler ce qui nous fait ricaner kyu et moi. Je me retourne vers sakura et me concentre pour percevoir ses émotions, tristesse colère indignation et incompréhension.

- C'est la vérité ? Il t'as vraiment fait ça ?

- Tu crois quoi la rosée ? Après que je t'ai blessée il m'a enfermé a double tour. Il aurait préféré crever plutôt que de me laisser sortir et blesser un de ses proches. Par contre reparle encore une fois de ce qui c'est passer avec jiraya et je te jure que je te fais la peau,tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passer ce jour là . Dernière chose t'as enfin atterri de ton petit nuage de fan-girl l'uchiwa nain n'est plus si parfait ? Kyubi a parfaitement résumer la situation.

On est interrompus par l'arrivée de baki qui m'engueule car il a senti mon aura meurtrière depuis l'entrée du village avant de s'interrompre quand je lui explique le pourquoi de ce léger dérapage et lui aussi dégage d'un coup une belle aura bien sanglante et après il me fait la leçon. Je lui demande de prévenir la fratrie subaku que je dois leur parler demain a l'aube avant le départ, il est OK a condition que se soit moi qui réveille gaara. Et oui, maintenant que le kazekage peut dormir il n'apprécie pas du tout qu'on le réveille et le tombeau du désert ça fait mal. Je rejoins ma chambre car j'ai des personnes a prévenir avant d'aller me coucher.


	5. Chapitre 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

**Le lendemain matin porte de suna**

J'avance avec la fratrie sabaku et de baki, je dois rejoindre mon ancienne team, bien sur je suis sous l'apparence d'akuma quoique je ne pense pas que se soit nécessaire les villageois m'adore ou du moins naruto, au moins eux n'ont pas oublier ce que j'ai fait dans le passé et ils se rappelle que j'ai affronté l'akatsuki pour sauver leur kazekage. Mais on avait décidé avec gaara de garder le secret c'était plus prudent, cela pour éviter que l'info ne filtre par mégarde. On est tous silencieux, pour gaara c'est pas étonnant il a jamais été causant mais les autres. Faut dire que je leur est lâcher une sacré bombe ce matin je leur est révéler qui était ma source a l'akatsuki ainsi que son histoire lié a la mienne, il y a de quoi les faire réfléchir.

- C'est quand même incroyable comme histoire, je veux dire si c'est la vérité. Il a porter le chapeau pour quelque chose qu'il n'a pas commis et faire ça ensuite. J'ai même pas de mots pour décrire ? Baki est choqué je le sens et lui répond.

- C'est la vérité baki, je peux te l'assurer. Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je rentre a konoha, je dois arrêter ça. Et les mots que tu cherche c'est sacrifice de soi, et je connais peu, voir personne qui serait capable de faire ce qu'il a fait. Nous sommes peu être des shinobi formé et éduquer au sacrifice, prêt a mourir au combat, mais lui c'est toute sa vie qu'il sacrifié après avoir vu tous ce à quoi il tenais partir en fumée. Une telle mission moi je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu l'accepter ni la réussir. Je sais que vous voudrez sans doute en savoir plus mais ne le harceler pas avec ça, c'est assez difficile pour lui d'en parler.

- On comprend, m'assure gaara. Ne t'inquiète pas nous respecterons son choix si il désire en parler il pourra le faire mais j'en doute c'est des huîtres ces mecs là. D'ailleurs je me demande comment t'as fait fondre un glaçon pareil, puisque vous êtes ensemble ?Je m'étouffe à la dernière remarque de mon rouquin favori, ce qui le fait ricaner.

- Comment tu as fait pour savoir ça ? C'est kyu qui te l'a dit. Je me retourne vers mon bijuu qui est en train de se foutre de moi et m'assure que ce n'est pas lui.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton renard pour savoir ça. Je te connais par cœur, même si maintenant tu sais mieux dissimuler tes sentiments, pour moi tu es un livre ouvert. Et si j'ai réussi a savoir c'est que tu une petite lueur dans les yeux quand tu parle de lui.

- Je sais pas comment tu fais, mais ton sixième est effrayant, tu arrive toujours a savoir mon état d'esprit. Et bientôt tu vas être capable me dire depuis combien de temps on est ensemble ?

- Depuis deux et demi, t'as d'autres question comme ça ? Me répond gaara en rigolant. Je viens de beuguer comment peut-il être au courant.

- Sale raton laveur, t'as trouver un juteuse qui te permet de lire les pensées c'est ça ?

- Non, sale renard. Je fais simplement des déductions, depuis deux et demi t'as arrêter tes coups occasionnels, c'est donc que tu avais trouver quelqu'un, maintenant je sais qui c'est.

- Tu sais gaara, des fois tu me vraiment fais peur. Il y a des fois ou je préférerais que tu sois rester un gamin psychopathe. Et je tiens a te remercier de les accueillir et de les protéger, ils ne pourrons plus rester a l'akatsuki maintenant. Mais bon on va arrêter là notre conversation, vu qu'on est arriver c'est plus prudent.

- Tu as raison, en tout cas le rouleau seras donné a qui de droit si jamais il t'arrive quelque chose, bien que je ne soit pas sur que se soit une bonne idée. Les infos qu'il contient risque de le faire changer de camp, ce que je comprendrais. Alors débrouille toi pour ne pas mourir.

A ce moment nous entendons un boum. Nous nous retournons tous d'un blocs pour voir temari victime d'une hémorragie nasale conséquente et on l'entend murmurer un yaoi powaaaaa. Je viens de mettre a terre une des plus puissante kuniochi du pays du vent, elle juste eu a imaginer notre couple pour être H.S. faut dire qu'avec deux bombe sexuelle comme nous, ce n'est que le début. Finalement j'ai déjà fait plus fort que ça j'ai bien vaincu le troisième hokage avec un sexy jutsu a 12 ans. J'entends mon renard rigoler comme un dément à mes pensées et approuver, oui les êtres humains sont pervers. La laissant se remettre de ces émotions, nous saluons les ninjas de konoha. Puis je prend chacun des ninjas du sable dans mes bras pour leur dire adieux et remercie encore une fois baki de ses enseignements et du cadeau qu'il m' a offert ce matin, un magnifique sabre qui a une lame de chakra idéal pour le futon qu'il m'a enseigner. Puis nous prenons la route pour konoha avec l'équipe 7. C'est parti pour trois jours de route où ils vont essayer de me tirer un maximum de d'infos, mais ils peuvent toujours rêver, je ne leur dirais que ce je veux.

Je me stoppe a l'entrée du désert et je me pense pour ramasser du sable dans ma main avant de me tourner en direction du village d'ame, là où se trouve la statue de scellement des bijuus. D'instinct je sais où elle se trouve, car je ressens les démons scellés a l'intérieur, cependant je ne peux entrer en contact avec eux. Il faut que je vous explique, du fait de mon pacte avec kyubi nous avons fusionné et je peux utiliser ses capacité, dont celle d'entrer en contact télépathique avec les autres bijuus. Mais ceux qui ont été scellés je peux sentir où ils sont mais pas communiquer avec eux pourtant c'est pas faute d'avoir essayer. Kyubi interromps ma tentative qui est de toute façon est voué à l'échec.

- Ça sert a rien, renardeau, tu crois quoi, qu'il va y avoir un miracle et qu'ils vont nous répondre. Il s'adresse a moi de manière brusque mais c'est pour mieux tenter son inquiétude, chose inutile vu que nos esprits sont liés.

- On trouvera un moyen de les libérer et il pourra revenir ici. Quoique je ne suis pas sur d'avoir très envie de le revoir, la seule fois où je l'ai vu on a quand même failli y passer. Mais je peux te jurer kyu une chose, c'est que je trouverais un moyen de les libérer même si ça doit me prendre toute ma vie, je n'abandonnerais pas.

- Je le sais, et puis une fois libérer il sera content il reverra le désert avant de se faire capturer a nouveau.

- Tu sais très bien que Gaara le protégera, on n'en a déjà parler avec lui.

- Vous parlez de qui ? Un ami a toi?si tu veux on peut t'aider, apparemment il a des problèmes. Sakura interromps notre conversation, pour assouvir sa curiosité maladive.

- Je doute que tu veuille aider a le libérer, maintenant lâche nous le chewing-gum et mêle toi de tes affaires. Comme vous l'avez deviner mon cher renard n'aime pas sakura, il ne lui a pas pardonner la manière dont elle m'a traiter.

- Nous parlons de shukaku, l'esprit du sable qui était scellé dans gaara. Je les vois blêmir.

- Tu veux libérer shukaku ?

- Oui, kakashi je veux le libérer lui et les autres, ceux dont je n'ai pu empêcher la capture. Et non, je ne suis ni fou ni possédé par kyubi. Et j'expliquerais tous ça a konoha.

- Tu peux pas nous dire des trucs pareils, et ne rien expliquer ensuite. Sasuke me parle encore avec ce ton supérieur qu'il avait quand nous étions enfants, comme si j'étais juste un déchet.

- Les uchiwas sont toujours aussi orgueilleux, mais tu n'est l'hokage ni le daïmo, tu n'es qu'un simple chunin, donc je ne répondrais pas.

- Et toi un pauvre guenin, doublé d'un déserteur. Tu parle des uchiwas mais qu'est ce que tu en sais. Tu as vu mon frère, c'est ça ? Si tu as toucher a un seul de ses cheveux, je te jure que je vais te le faire regretter, tu entend il n'y a que moi qui est droit de le tuer. Il n'a pas changer d'un pouce, sasuke est toujours le même, capricieux et obsédé par son frère, s'il savait. Je vais le faire enrager un peu.

- Qui sait, il est peut être déjà mort. Je me retourne avec un sourire énigmatique et recommence a marcher. Ça loupe pas il m'attaque avec un chidori que je neutralise aisément avec mon futon. Tu sais sasuke , tu t'énerve trop vite et tu pars sur de fausse conclusion.

- Tu viens de dire que tu as tué mon frère.

- Non de une j'ai parlé des uchiwas et tu as penser a ton frère, et ensuite j'ai dit que peut être il étais mort. Je ne t'ai pas dit que je l'avais tué. Mais toi tu me saute a la gorge. je vais être gentil et te te faire un cadeau selon mes dernières infos ton frère est toujours en vie. Donc à moins que vous ayez envie de prendre racine ici, je propose qu'on y aille parce je n'ai pas que ça a faire de ma vie. Je reprend la route et je les sens me suivre.

Deux jours de voyage on a monter le camp pour la nuit, plus qu'un jour de voyage et nous serons a konoha. Je sens le stress monter, retourner là-bas ne m'enchante pas, surtout maintenant que j'ai retrouvé ma mémoire. Mais je n'ai pas le choix il n'y que moi qui puisse agir contre ces traîtres, je dois trouver des preuves de leur culpabilités et les faire juger pour leurs crimes, même si je sais que c'est dangereux pour moi, puisque avant que je ne déserte ils avaient prévu de me vendre a l'akatsuki. Kyubi grogne de mécontentement il est aussi tendu que moi et même plus car il sais que si il tente de me protéger cela se retournera contre nous. Je le prend sur mes genoux et le serre dans mes bras et dans cette étreinte nous avons la même pensée quoiqu'il arrive nous serons ensemble. Je vois les membres de mon ancienne team nous regarder bizarrement, c'est vrai que l'on doit former un drôle de tableau. Je me moque de ce qu'ils peuvent penser, mon renard a toujours été là pour moi. Je vois kakashi me regarder avec tristesse et je sais ce qu'il pense que je ne dois pas avoir toute ma tête pour chercher du réconfort auprès d'un démon. Sakura elle nous fixe avec répulsion et sasuke avec intérêt, il se demande s'il ne pourrais pas se servir de nous pour son frère, si seulement il savait. Kakashi rompt le silence :

- naruto, pourquoi accepte- tu de revenir a konoha ? Ce n'est pas seulement pour ne pas apporter de problème a suna, il n'y a pas que ça sinon gaara ne t'aurais pas laisser partir. L'alliance a failli être rompu a ta '' mort '', alors j'aimerais savoir pourquoi le kazekage qui t'as protéger pendant cinq ans accepte aujourd'hui de te laisser partir avec nous sachant ce que tu risque.

- Contrairement a ce que vous pouvez croire je n'ai pas été me réfugier a suna, après être parti, j' ai été mis au courant de certains faits concernant gaara et ne voulant pas faire dégénérer la situation j'ai été les voir, pour les rassurer. Après j'avoue qu'il m'a été agréable d'avoir un endroit où je pouvais aller sans risque et que régulièrement je suis retourner là bas mais rien de plus.

- Je n'ai pas sous entendu que tu as été te cacher a suna, ce n'est pas ton genre. De plus il nous a dis pourquoi tu y est aller ainsi que ce que tu faisais, mais l'excuse de l'alliance suna-konoha ne suffit pas. Tu aurais très bien pu ne pas nous suivre et dans ce cas il n'avait qu'a dire que tu t'étais enfui ou autre chose de ce genre. Les relations entre nos deux villages se serais dégradé pendant un temps mais pas au point de rompre l'alliance. Alors pourquoi accepte-tu de revenir alors que visiblement cela te déplaît .

- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler mais bon je doute que je puisse vous endormir avec de fausses excuses. Donc je vais vous dire la vérité et pourquoi gaara a accepter. Je lui est révélé certaines choses le matin de notre départ et il a compris la nécessite de mon départ pour konoha. De toute façons il n'y a pas mille manières de dire ça, alors autant le faire sans détour. Je prend une grande inspiration et lâche ma bombe. Il y a des traîtres alliés a l'akatsuki a konoha.

- Il y en a aussi eu a suna, tu en a été témoin lorsque nous avons été sauver gaara. On a d'ailleurs fait des recherches dans konoha a l'époque mais on a rien trouver.

- Le cas de suna est différent de celui de konoha, l'homme de suna étais soumis a un jutsu comme kabuto même si pour lui il a été brisé par orochimaru. Heureusement il n'y pas d'espion dans ce cas dans le village, car on ne peut les trouver que lorsque le jutsu est activé et qu'il retrouve la mémoire. Non les gens que je veux démasquer sont des traîtres qui agissent de leur plein grès.

- Comment peut-tu avancer ça, je te l'ai dit après la capture de gaara nous avons enquêter.

- Je dis ça parce que j'ai une source au sein de l'akatsuki qui m'a informé. Et si vous voulez tous savoir je suis parti du village au bon moment car j'allais être vendu a l'organisation. Et avant que vous ne posiez la question ma source connaît ma véritable identité et je ne vous dirais pas qui c'est. Donc maintenant que vous savez la raison de mon retour je propose qu'on aille se coucher on a encore de la route demain. Et ne vous inquiéter pas pour la garde kyubi veille.

Je m'allonge et me blotti contre kyubi, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour éviter les cauchemars quand je suis seul. Il vaut que je n'en est pas cette nuit car s'ils m'entendent hurler _son_ nom et l'appeler à l'aide je suis sur qu'il me tueront dans la seconde. Sur ses douces pensées je glisse dans les bras de morphée.


	6. un petit mot de l'autatrice

Bonjour

a ceux qui me suivent, je tiens a m'excuser du temps que je mets pour écrire mes chapitres. Les 4 premiers chapitres ont été rapidement car je les avais déjà écrits je n'avais que le chapitres 5 d'avance et les 6 en cours d'écriture. Malheureusement mon ordi a plané et j'ai perdu mes documents je dois donc reprendre l'écriture de ces deux chapitres.

Donc je vous préviens, je risque de mettre du temps a publier les prochains chapitres car je dois les réécrire et cela va prendre du temps car j'écris a mes heures perdues et en ce moment je n'en ai pas beaucoup.

j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop.


	7. chapitre 5

**Note **

**Parole de Kyubi**

_pensée de naruto_

_**pensée de kyubi**_

**CHAPITRE 5**

**Camp dans la forêt du feu**

Je sens Sasuke s'approcher de moi, il a attendu que les autres s'endorment. Je fais semblant de dormir et demande mentalement a kyu d'en faire autant, et je prend discrètement une de mes lames de chakras. Quand il se penche sur moi, je lui met ma lame sous la gorge, ce qui le fait reculer. Je me relève et met du chakra futon dans ma lame pour qu'elle ne quitte pas son cou. Je commence donc a l'interroger pour savoir ce qu'il me veut:

- Tu comptais faire quoi sasuke, finir ce que tu n'as pas fait a la vallée de la fin et me tuer pour obtenir le mangekyou sharigan ? C'est idiot pourtant tu sais si tu me tue, je pourrais plus servir d'appât pour ton frère.

- Ce n'est pas ça, je t'assure je voulais juste te parler, par contre si tu pouvais arrêter de me tenir en joue avec ta lame, tu risque de me blesser.

- Recule alors, je préfère avoir une distance de sécurité, je ne te fais pas confiance.

** - Ni moi, mais rappelle toi, uchiwa nain, ce que je t'ai dit chez le serpent. Si tu tue naruto je te le ferais regretter amèrement.**

- Il recule, je baisse alors ma lame, mais ne la range pas.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de te tuer, naruto. Par contre, j'aimerais savoir comment tu sais pour le mangekyou.

- J'ai simplement fait des recherches au cas où j'aurais du combattre ton frère et j'ai appris les secrets de son obtention._ Joli mensonge sortie a l'improviste, je vais quand même dire que c'est itachi qui me l'a révéler. _Donc comme je tiens a ma peau et que je doute qu'un asocial comme toi se soit fait un meilleur ami autre que moi, je me méfie... _kami-sama __c'est yeux c'est impossible ! Le mangekyou il l'a. _Sasuke qu'est ce que t'a fait !

- Il y a plusieurs moyen d'obtenir ce sharigan. Ce que tu as a entendu pour son obtention est a peu près exact, il faut être responsable de la mort de son meilleur ami. M'interromps pas, je dis bien responsable, pas forcément l'avoir tuer de ses propres mains. Le meilleur exemple est kakashi.

- Hein, t'as fumé sasuke, t'entend les bêtises que tu me sors.

- Je sais que tu as déjà vu kakashi exécuter son kamui notamment quand vous étiez à la recherche de gaara. Le kamui est le mangekyou sharigan de kakashi, il l'a obtenu car il se sent coupable de la mort d'obito uchiwa son coéquipier et meilleur ami.

- Je veux bien te croire, car j'ai vu sa pupille changer quand il exécute cet technique et même si j'avais pas tilter sur ce fait pendant mes recherches, c'est plutôt logique, mais quel rapport avec moi ?

- Je suis pas sur que t'es vraiment compris, la clé c'est la culpabilité ressenti.

- Ça je l'ai compris mais je vois pas le rapport avec moi.

- On a ramené ton corps a konoha vidé de son bijuu ou du moins ce que l'on croyais être ton corps. Maintenant tu capte ?

- Nan, toujours pas.

- Je me suis senti responsable de ta mort.

- Mais oui, bien sur et moi je suis le fils caché de jiraya et tsunade.

** - Et moi, je suis une belette**

- une belette kyu, pourquoi parmi tous les animaux qui existe tu choisi celui-là ?

** - Bah on est en train de parler de sharigan, donc d'uchiwa, de là arrive itachi **(autatrice : juste au cas où itachi veut dire belette, quand j'ai su ça j'en ai voulu une. Mais personne ne veut m'en offrir une, apparemment ils on peur pour la pauvre bête. Ils sont dingue, je suis peut être raide dingue d'itachi mais je suis pas zoophile. Lol, même si les belette c'est très mignon comme animal)

- T'es itachi, joli métamorphose. Je n'ai rien vu arriver, mais j'aimerais bien que tu me rende mon renard avant de m'emmener a l'akatsuki. Je m'y suis attaché tu vois.

** - Renardeau, on va arrêter de délirer, uchiwa nain n'a pas l'air de trop apprécier.**

- C'est bon, vous avez fini votre plaisanterie, qui par ailleurs est de très mauvais goût. J'étais donc en train d'expliquer que je me sentais responsable de ta mort et que ça a fait évoluer mes yeux.

- OK, et je peux savoir en quoi tu t'es senti responsable de ma ''mort'' ?

- C'est a cause de moi si tu as déserter, si je n'avais fait le con en te faisant te transformer en kyubi. Tu serais pas parti et tu te serais pas fait tuer. Enfin tu comprend ce que je veux dire t'es pas vraiment mort.

- Hn, et alors qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

- Gaara a dit que soit disant tu traquais l'akatsuki, alors j'aimerais savoir si tu as des infos sur mon frère ?

- Des infos sur itachi, j'en ai, mais rien que tu ne sache déjà a mon avis. Quand a sa localisation ça ne sert a rien, les binômes bougent tout le temps. Mais de toute façon, il finira par venir a konoha, le kyubi est son objectif. _Tu le verras ton frère, mais je ne te laisserais le tuer et quand il rentreras a konoha se sera la tête haute.__** Bien dit renardeau et imagine la tête de l'uchiwa nain quand il saura que tu l'avais planquer a suna. En tout cas tu t'améliore niveau mensonge.**_ En attendant avant que l'on se recouche, j'aimerais que tu sorte de ta cachette ero-senin. J'avais élevé la voix sur la dernière phrase.

- Naruto, il n'y a personne et surtout personne pas jiraya. La voix de kakashi a fait tressaillir sasuke qui ne l'avais senti se réveiller.

- Si vous le dite senseï, cherchez-le et toi aussi sasuke après tous le sharigan permet de voir de nombreuses choses.

Ils n'ont apparemment pas apprécier l'ironie de mes propos, après avoir enclencher ses sharigans pour l'un et découvert son œil pour l'autre, ils cherchent a détecter la présence de mon pervers d'ancien senseï. Au bout de deux minutes ils se retournent vers moi et m'assure qu'il n'y a personne. Suite a une remarque acerbe de sakura sur mes hallucinations. Je ricane, eux ne savent pas que la technique de camouflage de jiraya est quasi-parfaite, seul un uzumaki ayant développés ses dons de perceptions peut le détecter. Je prend plaisir a les voir sursauter a l'apparition du sanin, et regarde leurs mines déconfites pour sasuke et sakura, étonné et approbateur pour kakashi, qu'ils admirent mes progrès. Je ne suis plus celui que j'étais, mes deux ex -coéquipiers me prenaient pour un boulet venant de sasuke s'était compréhensible fierté uchiwas oblige, mais venant de sakura qui a passer des années a chouiner et me rabaisser ça m'énerve, elle étais et est toujours la moins puissante de nous trois. Je me tourne vers celui que je considère comme mon grand-père.

- Salut naruto.

- Yo parrain, la forme depuis la dernière fois ?

- Comment tu fais pour me repérer à tous les coups alors que je suis indétectable ça finit par être frustrant, même eux n'ont pu me trouver. Mais au moins tu mets du temps a me trouver, je m'améliore.

- Pff, n'importe quoi ça fait une heure que tu espionnes, je t'ai senti arriver mais je pensais que tu ne faisais que passer. Et tu crois vraiment m'avoir avec une technique que je t'ai montrer, d'ailleurs je me demande si j'ai bien fait de te la montrer celle-là je suis sûr que tu t'en sert pour aller mater les femmes.

- Mais non qu'est ce que tu imagine encore ?

- Je n'imagine pas, je sais. J'ai vraiment été idiot de t'apprendre cette technique de camouflage, mais je me se suis dit que ça pourrait te servir pour obtenir des infos pour le village, mais tu t'en sers pour tes ''collectes d'informations'' pour tes bouquins pervers. Sinon qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Je rentre avec toi à konoha

- Tu rentre avec moi à kono... mais ça va pas la tête. Si je t'ai prévenu c'est pour que tu puisse partir du village, tu te rends compte que tsunade va te tuer quand elle saura.

- Je ne vais pas t'abandonner une deuxième fois. Et c'est non négociable je rentre avec toi un point c'est tout, c'est mon rôle de parrain.

- Très bien, fait ce que tu veux moi je retourne me coucher c'est ma dernière nuit tranquille avant un bout de temps. Alors bonne nuit. Je retourne auprès de kyubi et me love contre lui il entoure sa queue autour de moi pour me tenir chaud et dans un geste protecteur. Je me sens bien,en sécurité et je ne tarde pas a sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

**POV de kyubi :**

Je regarde le corps de naruto roulé en boule contre moi, son esprit m'a rejoint dans la salle du sceau, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait ça, il le faisait dans les derniers temps où nous étions a konoha et qu'il avait besoin de réconfort après s'être fait insulter toute la journée. Après notre départ du village il l'a fait moins souvent car quand il est avec moi au fond de son esprit il se coupe du monde extérieur, cela pouvait être dangereux il aurait mis du temps a réagir en cas d'attaque et cela peut être fatale.

Je sais que s'il m'a rejoint c'est parce qu'il est angoissé de retourner au village, mais je le protégerais. Je ne veux pas le voir être détruit par konoha, ils lui ont déjà fait trop de mal. Je ne comprend toujours pas comment il a pu garder sa pureté avec tout ce qu'il a subit. Mon renardeau est un ange même si lui même se considère comme un démon, foutu villageois se sont eux les monstres de l'histoire et je compte bien leur demander réparation pour le petit, ils devront s'excuser platement pour tout.

Il est le seul avec qui je m'entend depuis longtemps , j'ai été obliger de reconnaître sa valeur. J'aurais préférer continuer a le haïr et essayer de me libérer du sceau qui n'emprisonne en lui. Au lieu de ça il m'a libérer de ma haine envers l'espèce humaine, enfin pas toute l'espèce humaine une partie de celle-ci, ce qui est déjà un exploit. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il libère une personne de ses ténèbres, il l'a fait avec neji, gaara et d'autres encore. Pourtant je sais combien il est fragile, son esprit est comme l'acier, il ne plie pas mais casse. Je ne laisserais pas ça arriver je ne le laisserais pas se faire briser. J'agirais avant, je me suis attaché a lui malgré moi et il est comme un fils pour moi. Je soupire, ils y en a beaucoup qui rigolerais s'ils pouvais lire dans mes pensées. Ils n'y croiraient pas, le grand kyubi ni yuko, le plus puissant des bijuus, en train de gagatiser sur son hôte, si seulement ils savaient.


	8. Chapitre 6

**Note 1**

**Parole de Kyubi**

_pensée de naruto_

_**pensée de kyubi**_

**CHAPITRE 6**

**Aux environs de konoha **

Konoha est en vue, je peux voir les portes du village avec le kanji du feu inscrit dessus et plus loin le mont hokage. Je peux paraître impassible de l'extérieur, mais a l'intérieur ça bout. J'ai peut être appris a masquer mes émotions avec un des maîtres du genre, pour lui c'est dans ses gênes, mais je ne trompe ni kyu qui a accès a mon esprit ni jiraya qui sais que ma poker face n'est qu'une façade, en plus il sait combien c'est compliqué pour moi de revenir ici . La team 7 s'est arrêter derrière moi, et avant qu'il n'ai pu me demander la cause de mon arrêt, mon parrain s'approche de moi et me posant une main sur l'épaule en me disant.

- Le plus grand combat que peut mener un homme c'est quand il se bat contre lui même.

Je tourne la tête vers lui pour croiser son regard, et dans ses yeux je vois la confiance et le soutien qu'il me porte. Je vois qu'il accepterais que je fasse demi tour et que je reparte. Il connaît mon passé on ne lui a pas cacher même ce que peu de personnes savent. Il sait et comprend combien c'est dur pour moi de revenir et de devoir faire face aux fantômes de mon passé. Kyu aussi viens m'apporter son soutien en frottant a ma jambe. Je perçois un mouvement du coin de l'œil et vois un corbeau poser un rouleau sur une branche puis s'éloigner en se fondant dans la nature environnante. Je m'empresse de m'éloigner du groupe pour prendre le rouleau et l'ouvre pour lire le message qui m'est adresser.

**Je suis bien arriver a suna, je n'ai pas eus de chance à la pêche. Je viendrais te voir pour ton anniversaire, rester dans konoha seras beaucoup trop dangereux pour toi ce jour là, d'ici là fait attention a toi. Ta mort signifierais l'échec de ma mission et ce n'est pas admissible.**

**PS : gaara temari et kankuro te passent le bonjour et t'interdisent de mourir car ils doivent te tuer eux même pour leur avoir cacher ton passé, j'en est parler car je croyais que tu leur avais dit. **

Je me tourne vers jiraya qui m'a suivi et lis par dessus mon épaule. Il me regarde et rit pendant que j'esquisse un sourire. On pense tout les deux la même chose. Il ne changera jamais, un glaçon certes mais qui se préoccupe des autres, il n'hésiteras pas à venir si je suis en danger. Son message m'a fait du bien. Et je sais que je ne suis pas seul je rentre a konoha pour lui, pour qu'il puisse retrouver sa place. Cet pensée me donne la force, j'ai toujours fonctionné comme ça. Je ne bats jamais mieux que quand j'ai des personnes chères a protéger . Je relis une dernière fois le message avant de le faire brûler, et je me tourne vers ero-senin pour lui faire signe de descendre de l'arbre dans lequel nous sommes percher. Nous sautons de concert pour rejoindre les autres. Je m'approche de Kyubi qui me sourit , lui comprend après tout c'est l'esprit de meute, on protège les membres de la troupe. ( autatrice : je ne sais pas si les renards vivent en meute mais j'avais besoin de l'image, donc pour les besoin de la fic ils vivrons en meute)

** - Alors renardeau tu me rend ma taille habituelle, là je suis un peu trop grand pour un renard, ou bien tu me fait rentrer.** Je fixe mon renard c'est vrai que pour dormir il prend cette taille comme ça je peux dormir contre lui, et on croise pas souvent des renards de la taille d'akamaru .

- Non seulement tu vas garder ta taille actuelle, ça feras réfléchir a deux fois ce qui voudrais notre peau et qui aimerais bien te voir en carpette. Mais en plus tu vas sortir toutes tes queues, tu n'es pas ichibi tu es le kyubi et tu en a neuf.

** - Naruto si on fait ça, c'est comme si on se mettait une cible dans le dos avec écrite ''chasse au renard ouverte, venez attraper le bijuu''.**

- Si à la base tu as restreins tes queues au point de passer pour un banal renard, c'est pour garder notre identité secrète, c'est sur que si akuma s'était baladé avec un kyubi miniature, ça se serait vite su que je n'étais pas aussi mort que je voulais le faire croire. Mais on peut quasiment être sûr que les traîtres ont prévenus ou préviendrons l'akatsuki, donc plus besoin de se cacher, à moins que tu ne veuille passer pour un tanuki ? Mon ton moqueur ne lui échappe pas et après un grognement il vient poser son museau sur ma main et aussitôt ses neufs queues apparaissent.

** - Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas été vu sous cette apparence, depuis ta naissance. Même si je suis en modèle réduit**

- Et c'est comme ça que tu es le plus beau. _C'est vrai qu'il est beau comme ça, beau avec un air dangereux. Je doute que quiconque à konoha oseras nous attaquer, les ravages qu'il a fait à l'époque sont bien ancrer dans les mémoires. __**C'est rare que tu me complimente renardeau mais ça fait plaisir.**__ T'as déjà un ego redimensionné si je te complimente tu te sentiras plus. __**Tss sale gosse.**_ Bon maintenant que tout est OK si on y allait.

Je joins le geste à la parole, Jiraya se met à ma gauche et kyubi à ma droite, l'équipe 7 passe devant nous et c'est comme ça que nous passons les portes de konoha. J'entends une exclamation et tourne la tête pour voir d'où elle vient se sont les éternels gardiens izumo et kotetsu qui ont parlé d'une manière synchrone, ma main a couper qu'ils sont ensemble ces deux là, ils sont toujours coller. Ils sont accompagné de gemna mâchouillant son senbon. Je ne sens aucune hostilité émaner de ces trois là plutôt de la surprise.

- Alors c'est vrai, tu t'es vraiment vivant, naruto.

- Oui comme vous voyez les gars, pas encore mort, même si ça en arrangerais beaucoup ici.

- Pourquoi t'es parti ? Sérieux on aurait jamais cru que tu déserterais

- Tss, les gars dites pas n'importe quoi , il a simplement fait preuve d'instinct de survie.

- Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Gemna je suis pas sûr de comment je dois le prendre. Je lui demande curieux malgré tout

- Je dit juste que t'as senti que tu n'étais plus en sécurité et que tu risquais de te faire tuer donc tu t'es parti c'est tout. Je te juge pas j'aurais sans doute fait pareil à ta place. En tout cas heureux de te revoir petit. Il y en a un qui à dut se retourner dans sa tombe. (gemna doit être au courant que le quatrième est le père de naruto puisqu'il faisait partie de sa garde rapproché vu qu'il peut utiliser le Shuishin-No-Jutsu avec deux autres ninjas)

- C'est sur que mon père ne doit pas avoir apprécier la situation. Mais t'inquiète pas gemna si je suis revenu c'est pour faire ce que mon père aurait fait si il était encore en vie.

- Tu sais donc, remarque t'as juste à te regarder dans un miroir pour comprendre. Juste une chose si tu veux faire du mal au village que tu soit son fils ou non ne changera rien, tu me trouvera sur ta route. Quand à ce qu'il ferait aujourd'hui je n'en sais rien, après tout ses dernières volontés n'ont pas été respecter

- C'est pas mon intention, sinon j'aurais pas attendu cinq ans pour agir. Je vais aider Konoha en faisant le ménage, je vais vous débarrasser de traîtres. Mais j'expliquerais tout ça devant l'hokage et le grand conseil ( conseiller de l'hokage et les chefs de clans).

- Alors tu n'auras pas attendre longtemps, ils ont été convoqué pour cet après midi pour statuer sur ton cas et tu devras t'expliquer devant eux.

- Tant mieux j'ai beaucoup de choses à dire et je doute qu'ils apprécient tout ce qu'ils vont entendre.

- En tout cas il est beau ton renard. _Kotetsu vient de nous clouer tous sur place avec sa remarque_

- Vous avez piquez la réserve de saké de tsunade ? _Bah oui ils doivent s'embêter a garder la porte depuis je ne sais plus combien d'années et ça expliquerais pourquoi il vient de faire une remarque aussi stupide._

** - Misérable humain, tu viens de comparer à un vulgaire renard. Je suis le grand kyubi et tu me compare à un vulgaire canidé.**_Faut que je l'arrête avant qu'il menace de l'étriper, il ne faut pas croire que mon bijuu est devenu gentil, il est juste cool avec moi et quelques personne sinon il redevient comme il était et le prendre pour un renard ça heurte son ego du coup il s'énerve à mort_

- Du calme kyu, va pas faire peur aux rares personnes qui ne me sont pas hostiles. Les gars c'est kyubi pas un renard. (Et deux mâchoires qui tombe au sol). Vous inquiétez pas y va rien vous faire, il est pas aussi méchant qu'il en a l'air. En tout cas gemna ton flegme est à toutes épreuves.

- Tss, de une j'avais compris que c'était kyubi, il a neufs queux ça ne peut être que lui, et de deux c'est pas si extraordinaire que ça, tu maîtrisais son chakra à treize ans, donc aujourd'hui t'arrive juste a leur faire sortir. Tant que tu le contrôle il n'y a pas de problème. Maintenant, dépêchez vous pour rejoindre la tour de l'hokage sinon vous allez être en retard même si vous avez kakashi avec vous je doute que ça passe. D'ailleurs je dois vous accompagner c'est pour ça que je suis là. Le grand conseil commenceras dans une heure. Donc en route.

Nous traversons donc le village en direction de la tour, je sens les regards lourds de haine des villageois sur moi, j'entends leurs murmures ''monstres, démons, crève '' et autres joyeusetés dans le même genre, mais je sens leurs peurs quand ils voient kyu à mes côtés. J'avais raisons ils n'oseront pas nous attaquer. J'étais déjà nerveux mais là mon stress monte en flèche même si je doute qu'il m'attaque je suis tendu et prêt au combat. J'avais raison hier, je ne pourrais jamais dormir paisiblement ici. Je vais devoir en plus gérer les retrouvailles avec ceux que j'ai abandonné il y a cinq ans, je le savais je n'aurais jamais du revenir mais il n'y a pas d'autres solutions. On arrive devant la tour, et je me tourne vers jiraya pour lui dire que je vais sur le toit et lui demander d'aller la chercher pour qu'elle me rejoigne. Après son départ kakashi me demande qui doit me rejoindre.

- Tusnade, je préfère la voir seule avant le grand conseil

- Et pourquoi ?

- Les retrouvailles ça se fait en privé, de plus je ne veux pas que si elle craque elle le fasse en public, se ne serais pas bon pour son image, un hokage ne pleure pas. Et contrairement a ce qu'a dit sakura je sais très bien le mal que je lui ai fait en désertant. Si elle pleure je veux pouvoir la consoler, elle a toujours beaucoup compter pour moi. Vous n'avez pas besoin de venir Jiraya sera avec elle, elle ne risque rien. Allez dans la salle du conseil.

Je ne rajoute rien, concentre mon chakra dans mes pied pour escalader le mur et ainsi je grimpe jusqu'à la terrasse du bâtiment, kyubi sur mes talons. J'appréhende vraiment de la revoir, elle est ma grand mère de cœur. Je regarde le portrait de roche de mon père pour passer le temps, c'est vrai que je lui ressemble énormément. J'entende soudain un cri qui m'a manqué durant toutes ces années ''NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO '' suivi d'un monumental coup de poing qui me fait voler à cinq mètre . Au moins elle a toujours autant de punch et je la vois lever la jambe et je bloque son coup de pied.

- baa-chan, je veux bien le coup de poing, il est mérité mais le coup de pied tu vas détruire le bâtiment, vaudrait mieux éviter, non? Quoique t'aurais une bonne excuse pour esquiver ton travail

- tait toi sale gosse, je t'interdis de me parler comme ça et encore plus de m'appeler grand-mère, tu as perdu ce droit il y a cinq ans quand tu t'es fait passer pour mort. D'ailleurs je devrais te tuer tout de suite pour avoir fait ça.

- Pardon, je sais que je t'ai fait de la peine quand je suis parti mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Je m'en veux de t'avoir fait de la peine, tu méritais pas ça.

- Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? pourquoi tu t'es fait passer pour mort ? Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu m'inflige ça ?

Les pleurs ont remplacé la colère et je ne peux que la prendre dans mes bras pour la consoler, en lui demandant inlassablement pardon. Je sens les larmes monter mais je les retiens tant bien que mal, la voir dans cet état me tue. C'est que je l'aime ma tsunade malgré son caractère violent, elle est la présence maternelle que je n'ai pas eus dans mon enfance, elle est celle qui a toujours cru en moi. La voir pleurer à mon enterrement m'avait fait mal, mais là j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'on me broie le cœur. Je la sens ce calmer contre moi, et je me rend compte que je la sers à l'étouffer. Je relâche légèrement mon étreinte et nos regard se croisent. Elle me pose une seule question mais la pire

- Pourquoi jiraya est au courant mais pas moi ?

- Je ne voulais pas que vous sachiez l'un ou l'autre que j'étais en vie, mais jiraya m'a découvert par hasard il y a trois ans. Ne lui en veux pas de ne pas te l'avoir dit, je lui est interdit, si tu l'avais su tu aurais été en porte à faux. Je ne serais pas rentrer au village et en tant que hokage tu aurais du me faire tuer car je suis déserteur, et si tu m'avais couvert et que ça s'était su, tu aurais été au mieux destituer au pire exécuter pour haute trahison. Je ne voulais pas t'infliger ça.

- En gros tu as voulu me protéger, c'est l'inverse qui aurait du se passer. Je suis l'hokage, c'est a moi de te protéger.

- Tu sais très bien que tu n'aurais pas pu me protéger du village sans risquer ta place ou ta vie. C'est aussi pour ça que je suis parti, me faisant passer pour mort. Tu crois que ça m'a fait plaisir de voir les gens auquel je tient pleurer à mon enterrement. Et oui j'étais là, je voulais voir si malgré tout je pouvais revenir au village, je savais bien que ça ne serait pas le cas mais je voulais être sûr.

** - Ne le blâmez pas tsunade, je l'ai vu déprimer pendant des jours suite à ça, et je sais le mal qu'il a eu a vous voir tous pleurer . C'est ça qui a été le plus difficile pour lui, pas de voir le village fêter sa mort mais de voir ses proches le pleurer. De savoir qu'il vous faisait encore une fois revivre le deuil d'un être cher, il s'est bien assez maudit pour ça, n'en rajouter pas, sa culpabilité est bien suffisante.**

- Kyubi ? Kakashi m'avait écrit que tu étais dehors, mais je ne pouvais y croire.

** - Moi-même, ne vous inquiétez pas on va tout vous expliquez, mais on va être en retard pour le conseil, donc il faudrait y aller.**

- Tu as raison allons-y.

C'est ainsi que j'accompagnais les deux sanins jusqu'à la salle du conseil.

**Note de fin :**

Un gros chapitre, je ne pouvais pas le couper en deux, de plus à la base izumo kotetsu et gemna ne devait pas apparaître. Mais j'adore ces trois gars, le petit couple gay ( après on dit que naruto n'est pas un manga a tendance yaoi sous-jacente, il suffit de regarder ces deux pour savoir qu'ils sont ensemble. Pour ceux qui ont encore des doutes il faut regarder l'épisode de l'animé où ils court après l'autruche ninja dans la réserve, là c'est plus que flagrant) et gemna je le trouve juste cool comme gars. Comme après tout on écrit des fics pour se faire plaisir j'ai donc décidé de les faire apparaître. Attention au prochain chapitre plusieurs révélations et remise en place.

Sinon j'espère que vous avez aimer les retrouvailles entre tsunade et naruto. Je voulais faire un moment tendresse entre eux, (on sait qu'ils s'adorent ces deux là malgré les apparences, c'est juste de l'amour vache) ce qui n'aurait pas été possible lors du conseil. Je ne pense pas que le grand conseil existe dans le manga mais là encore pour les besoins de ma fic ça existera.

Un grand merci a tous ceux qui lisent ma fic, et qui la suivent ou la mette en favoris ( je ne vais pas mettre tous les noms se serait trop long). Je tiens a remercier aussi ce qui me commente, ça m'aide beaucoup et ça me fait plaisir et j'essaye de répondre a chacun. J'aimerais d'ailleurs passer un message a thor94 et aya31 merci pour vos coms, j'aimerais vous contacter directement mais je n'y arrive pas.


	9. Chapitre 7

**Note :**

**Parole de Kyûbi**

_Pensée de Naruto_

_**Pensée de Kyûbi**_

**CHAPITRE 7**

**Devant la salle du grand conseil**

Tsunade et Jiraya ont passé les portes de la salle et je me stoppe un instant. Il faut que je retrouve mon calme, sinon je risque de faire un massacre. Surtout si je vois ces traîtres. Bien sûr que je vais les voir, ils sont derrière les portes, attendant leur heure, croyant pouvoir faire ce qu'ils veulent de moi :me vendre, me tuer ou me dresser. Ils nous prennent pour des pions ou des objets, que ce soit Itachi ou moi. Ils peuvent toujours rêver pour nous avoir, ce ne sont pas eux qui mèneront la danse mais moi. Cette simple pensée m'apaise, savoir que je pourrais les voir tomber de leur piédestal à la fin, que tous verront leurs vrais visages, oui ils seront jugés pour leurs actes. _C'est parti pour le show. _**_Oui renardeau, montrons-leur de quoi on est capable. _**_Reste calme, toi aussi. _**_Ne t'inquiète pas Naru' je serais sage comme une image, ça fait longtemps que j'attends. Ils paieront aussi pour le manque de respect qu'ils ont eu envers ta mère._**

Je passe la double-porte et là, je vois beaucoup de monde. Je résume. Il y a dans le pièce Tsunade qui siège en tant que Hokage, Danzo, Homura et Koharu en tant que conseillers ainsi que les chefs de clans de Konoha. Tout ce petit monde forme le grand conseil du village, mais ils ne sont pas seuls. Il y a aussi tous les ninjas de ma générations, derrière leurs parents quand ils font partis d'un clan, ainsi que Jiraya, Kakashi et Iruka et d'autres. Je sens aussi quelques anbus qui se cache dans le faux plafond, sûrement prêt à m'abattre au moindre signe des trois vieilles croûtes qui servent de conseillers. **_Comme si ces pauvres anbus pouvaient nous tuer ! _**_Je ne veux pas montrer la puissance que j'ai maintenant, alors on va être de bons petits renards et on va être sage. _**_Ok ok, je ne bouge sous aucun prétexte et, au pire ,on a toujours le __Shuishin-No-Jutsu pour se téléporter en urgence._**_ Mouais, en tout cas bonjour l'ambiance... il y a un silence de mort et ils te fixent tous, mon renard chéri. _**_Normal je suis tellement beau. _**_Pff t'as le don de me faire rire toi, en attendant ils ont l'air de s'être enfin remis du choc._

Jinchûriki, avance toi ! _Koharu, vieille peau si tu crois que je vais t'obéir quand tu me parles comme cela. _Tu n'as pas entendu ce que j'ai dit ?! Avance toi !

J'ai un nom, vous savez. Je considérerais l'option de vous obéir quand l'utiliserez. **_Et pan dans les dents, montre lui qui est le patron mon renardeau !_**

Pour qui te prends-tu pour me parler sur ce ton, misérable ?!

Je ne me prends pour personne, sauf moi-même. Et je pense qu'au vu de ce que j'ai fait pour Konoha depuis ma naissance et de ce que vous vous m'avez fait je n'ai pas à vous obéir. _Si je continue comme ça, elle va finir par s'étouffer d'indignation cette vielle peau. __**Vas-y, tue la. Comme ça, ce sera le meurtre parfait, pas d'arme et devant témoin. **__T'es vraiment sadique Kyû'.__** Zut, elle a réussi à reprendre son souffle.**_

Ce que tu as fait pour Konoha ?! A part être un monstre que nous avons accueilli alors que nous aurions du te tuer, qui en plus est une bombe à retardement ?! Tu devrais savoir le plaisir qu'a eu le village quand ton corps a été ramené, nous étions enfin en sécurité.

Ça suffit ! _**Grrrr. **_

La voix de Tsunade claque sèchement, intimant le silence à Koharu. Je m'occupe cependant de Kyû' en premier, je touche son échine hérissé. Il n'a jamais supporté qu'on me traite comme ça, qu'on me prenne pour lui.

Calme toi Kyû', ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver comme ça. _Tu ne sens pas l'hostilité de la salle qui diminue à mon encontre ?! Ils sont choqués par la manière dont elle me parle, elle s'énerve et m'attaque tandis que moi, je suis calme alors fais-le aussi, et on aura les chefs de clan dans la poche. _Tu vois Tsunade, tu m'as demandé pourquoi je suis parti, et bien maintenant tu dois comprendre que je suis traité de cette manière d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne.

Effectivement, je comprends mieux. Mais ce n'était pas comme ça avant.

C'était déjà comme ça avant, mais ils le faisaient dans le dos du troisième, ainsi que dans le tien, car ils savaient que vous aviez un certain attachement pour moi.

Je m'approche de Kakashi et, lentement, j'enlève mon katana ainsi que mes autres armes avant de les lui confier.

Comme je le montre, je fais preuve de bonne volonté en déposant mes armes, ce qui aurait d'ailleurs du m'être demandé dès que j'ai pénétré dans cette salle. Mais on a préféré m'agresser.

Tu ne vas pas nous apprendre à traiter avec des choses dans ton genre ! _Homura vient en renfort de Koharu, il veut se donner l'air assuré, mais il empeste la peur tout comme l'autre vieille peau depuis que mon bijû s'est mis à leur grogner dessus._

Je vous ai déjà demandé de vous taire. Naruto, je veux ton rapport, tout de suite ! Et je ne tolérerais aucune interruption de son compte rendu, suis-je bien claire ?! _Je serais eux, je me tairais vu la grosse veine qui apparaît sur son front._

**Récit de Naruto :**

Avant de vous raconter ce que j'ai fait pendant les cinq dernières années, je voudrais rétablir certaines vérités. La première concerne mes parents, car je sais pas qui dans cette salle est au courant. Je suis sûr que ma génération est ignorante de la vérité. Cela j'en suis sûr, après je ne sais pas qui parmi vous est au courant, à part l'Hokage, Jiraya, ainsi que Gemna à mon plus grand étonnement. Sachez d'abord que j'ai appris la vérité peu de temps avant de quitter Konoha, de la bouche-même de Kyûbi.

Oui, les vieilles peaux, je connais aujourd'hui la vérité et les mensonges que vous m'avez servi dans mon enfance comme quoi j'étais le fils de traîtres ne fonctionnent plus. A ce que je vois, vu l'expression des chefs de clan, vous leur avez dit la même chose. Je ne sais pas pourquoi le troisième Hokage a jugé bon de me cacher la vérité, mais je sais aujourd'hui que j'aurais dû lui dire que c'était vous qui m'aviez dit ce mensonge, quand il m'a demandé d'où me venait l'idée que mes parents étaient des traîtres. Mais à l'époque, je pensais qu'il cherchait juste à me protéger, et vous m'aviez donné une raison de pourquoi les villageois pouvaient me haïr. La deuxième vérité est liée à la première, et elle concerne l'attaque de Konoha par Kyûbi.

Je vais donc vous raconter ce qui s'est passé, mais je dois commencer quelques heures avant l'attaque. Je vous demande juste de me laisser m'asseoir, et surtout de ne pas m'interrompre avant la fin car que ce soit pour moi ou pour Kyûbi, c'est éprouvant de s'en souvenir. _Je rejoins Kyû' qui s'est couché devant le bureau de Tsunade et je m'assois entre ses pattes. Il appuie sa truffe contre mon visage et me caresse de ses queues pour me donner du courage. Il va m'en falloir pour ne pas craquer au milieu de mon histoire. Je me mets à le caresser machinalement, pour lui aussi ce ne sera pas facile de se rappeler tout ça. Il a toujours autant de regrets._

Ce fameux dix octobre, une femme sur le point d'accoucher a été éloignée de Konoha pour des raisons de sécurité. Cette femme était ma mère et s'appelait Kushina Uzumaki. _Le bruit des souffles coupés et des hoquets de stupeur me renseigne qu'ils comprennent l'ampleur de ce que je m'apprête à révéler._ Je vais expliquer pour les ninjas de ma génération qui était cette femme, car ils ne savent pas qui elle était. Elle était la compagne du quatrième Hokage. Je suis donc donc le fils de Minato Namikaze et de Kushina Uzumaki. _Je regarde les rookies, et je les vois passer par à peu près toutes les émotions que j'avais imaginées : stupeur, étonnement, colère, indignation et tristesse._ Si ma mère a été éloigné du village pour accoucher, c'est pour une excellente raison. Elle était la précédente hôte de Kyûbi. _Et re-hoquets de stupeur parmi tout le monde. Apparemment, même les chefs de clans ne savait pas tout ce qu'elle était. Jiraya s'approche de moi et me met la main sur l'épaule et alors que je tourne mon regard vers lui._

Naruto, je peux continuer de raconter à ta place. Tu m'as déjà dit ce qui s'est passé et je ne tiens pas à ce que tu es à revivre ça encore une fois.

C'est gentil à toi, parrain, mais si je t'en ai parlé quand on s'est revu, c'est parce que tu avais le droit de savoir le pourquoi de mes choix vis-à-vis de Kyû. Et aussi parce que tu considérais le quatrième comme un fils tout comme tu avais beaucoup d'affection pour ma mère. Mais c'est mon passé et c'est à moi de le raconter, aussi douloureux que cela puisse être.

A ceux qui se disent que je suis monstrueux d'avoir accepter de m'associer avec Kyûbi alors qu'il est coupable du meurtre de mes parents, je vous demande d'attendre la fin de mon récit avant de me juger. Comme je l'ai dit, on a éloigné ma mère par mesure de sécurité. C'était une bonne décision sur un plan stratégique, mais elle a mené à la catastrophe qui a eu lieu. Une bonne décision car elle a été éprouvée par le premier Hokage pour les accouchements de Mito Uzumaki, sa femme et, accessoirement, la première hôte de Kyûbi. Car durant la grossesse, et plus particulièrement au moment de l'accouchement, le sceau qui maintient un bijû s'affaiblit et il y a alors un risque qu'il se brise.

L'accouchement de ma mère n'a pas fait exception à la règle, mais le quatrième était là pour aider le sceau à tenir. Je suis donc né, ma mère allait, avec l'aide de mon père, repousser Kyûbi pour refermer le sceau. En toute logique, tout était bientôt fini et s'était bien passé. Mais c'est à ce moment que tout a basculé. Et que la tragédie est survenue._J'avale ma salive et je sais que cette fois encore, je ne pourrais pas empêcher ma voie de trembler. Je sens Kyûbi pousser un léger gémissement, en réponse je me sers un peu plus contre lui._

Un homme est apparu dans la salle d'accouchement, passant outre les anbus et le kekaï qui avait été mis en protection. Après avoir tuer les personnes qui assistaient ma mère pour l'accouchement, il m'a pris en otage. Mon père put retirer les parchemins explosifs qui me couvrait avant leurs explosions et m'emmena en sécurité grâce à son Shuishin-No-Jutsu. Seulement cette raclure avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Il avait réussi à éloigner mon père et, grâce à ça, il a pu emmener ma mère. Il a alors mis ma mère sous contrôle de son Sharigan et libéré Kyûbi pour le contrôler avec ses yeux maudits. Il est ensuite revenu au village et a invoqué Kyû' qui, sous contrôle, n'a eu d'autres choix que d'attaquer. Mon père a été cherché ma mère et l'a amené près de moi. Il avait compris qu'il devait libérer Kyûbi de l'emprise du Sharigan mais malheureusement c'était trop tard. Le temps qu'il y arrive, Kyû était acculé et il a du le combattre. Le reste de l'histoire, vous la connaissez. Mon père a réussi a scellé Kyû' au prix de sa vie, cependant il n'a pas pu tuer le responsable de ce malheur. Cet homme était trop puissant pour lui, et bien que je doute que vous me croyez, je vais vous révéler son identité. Il a été l'Uchiha le plus puissant que Konoha a connu. C'était d'ailleurs le seul qui a pu contrôler Kyûbi, car ils se connaissaient déjà avant l'attaque. Il s'agit de Madara Uchiha, le fondateur de Konoha avec le premier Hokage.

**Fin du récit**

__J'ouvre les yeux, que je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir fermé, et je tente de détendre mes muscles contractés par le stress. J'attends les réactions qui tardent à arriver. En levant les yeux, je comprends pourquoi... toute la salle est sous le choc.

**NOTE DE FIN **

Je suis une grande sadique de m'arrêter là, j'en ai bien conscience. Mais que voulez-vous, il faut couper à un moment et quoi de mieux que le faire maintenant pour le suspense ? Pour le prochain chapitre, comme vous l'avez devinez, il y aura les différentes réactions face aux révélations de Naruto. Plus d'autres révélations sur le passé de Naruto dans le village.


	10. Chapitre 8

**Note :**

**Parole de Kyubi**

_pensée de naruto_

_**pensée de kyubi**_

**CHAPITRE 8**

Dans la salle du grand conseil

J'ouvre les yeux, que je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir fermés, et je tente de détendre mes muscles contractés par le stress. J'attends les réactions qui tardent à arriver. Et en levant les yeux, je comprends pourquoi : toute la salle est sous le choc.

- Mensonge ! hurle Koharu. Po_urquoi ça ne m'étonne pas que ce soit cette vieille pie qui soit la première à m'accuser ? _Tu tentes de déstabiliser Konoha avec une histoire fausse ! Tu espères nous faire croire que Kyûbi n'est responsable de rien et que Madara est vivant, alors qu'il est mort en se battant contre le premier Hokage !

- Ça c'est la version officielle : Madara est mort dans la vallée de la fin. Mais dois-je dire que, moi aussi, je suis officiellement mort ? Alors si moi j'ai réussi à vous le faire croire, lui aussi le peut. Et avant que vous ne recommenciez à hurler, je dois dire que, quand Kyûbi m'a révélé la vérité, j'ai refusé d'y croire. Je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas me mentir puisque nos esprits sont liés, pourtant ça me semblait impossible. Alors je l'ai cherché et je l'ai retrouvé. C'est bien Madara, c'est son chakra, je ne comprends pas moi-même comment c'est possible. Il devrait être mort ou bien réduit à l'état de débris vu l'âge qu'il a, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

- Tu mens. Ce n'est pas possible.

- Il ne ment pas.

- La voix de Sasuke a claqué, froide (ndla : comme d'habitude, après tout c'est plus un glaçon ce mec c'est la calotte polaire à lui tout seul). Je ne sais pas si c'est Madara, mais il y a bien un troisième Uchiha en vie. Mon frère m'en a fait part le jour du massacre, et il a le Mangekyô Sharigan comme Itachi. Je ne sais rien de plus._ Oh, Kyû, t'entends ce silence religieux ? Moi je le dis on ne me croit pas, mais quand c'est un ancien traître qui quittera à nouveau le village dès qu'il saura où est son frère... __**A qui le dis-tu renardeau ?! En plus toi tu n'as jamais tué de ninjas de Konoha tandis qu'il ne peut pas se vanter de ne pas avoir essayé, notamment sur toi. **__Mais s'il avait réussi à me tuer je suis sûr qu'on lui aurait donné une médaille pour service rendu.__** Même si ça m'énerve de le dire, on lui doit une fière chandelle, on aurait mis des heures à le convaincre.**_

- Je te remercie Sasuke de bien vouloir confirmer mes dires. C'est très gentil à toi.

** - Kukuku, il n'y a pas à dire Naruto, plus tu vieillis, plus tu t'améliores. Maintenant tu manies même l'ironie.**

- J'ai toujours manié l'ironie Kyû, tu devrais le savoir. Mais avant, je ne le faisais pas à haute voix, préférant m'écraser. D'ailleurs, ce que je viens de dire tient plus du sarcasme que de l'ironie. Mais je crois que tu viens de mettre toute la salle en mode bug en parlant, ils ne devaient pas t'en croire capable.

- Naruto, puis-je te poser une ou deux questions ? fit une voix.

- Mais bien sur Shikaku-sama (ndla : Shikaku est le père de Shikamaru). Si on me demande poliment, je réponds.

- C'est à propos de l'attaque ainsi que de ta naissance. Rassure toi, je ne doute pas de ton ascendance, tu ressembles bien trop à ton père pour que quiconque puisse le nier. Tout d'abord, est-ce que le fait que tes origines t'aient été cachées et que certaine personnes t'aient menti a joué sur ton départ de Konoha ? Je sais que ta situation à cette époque était précaire, à cause de tes pertes de contrôles sur Kyûbi.

- Franchement, vous voulez savoir si j'étais en colère ? A vrai dire, non, depuis le jour où j'ai su que j'avais Kyûbi en moi, j'ai compris que l'histoire qu'on m'avait si gentiment raconté n'était sûrement qu'un mensonge. Par contre, je me serais mis des baffes quand j'ai su parce car c'était tellement logique. En plus, comme vous le dites, je lui ressemble énormément et ça depuis l'enfance. Il n' y a pas beaucoup de blonds à Konoha, à part les Yamanaka, je me suis même demandé pendant un temps si je n'étais pas un bâtard de ce clan. De plus, d'après ce que je sais de mon père et de sa mentalité, il n'aurait pas puni un enfant pour le crime de ses parents. Après si voulez savoir pourquoi il a choisi son fils pour enfermer un bijû... Il y a plusieurs raisons, mais la seule que vous devez connaître c'est que j'étais le seul à pouvoir contenir Kyûbi.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- Si la lignée de mon père est prestigieuse, celle de ma mère n'a rien à lui envier. Les Uzumaki sont un clan puissant, bien qu'il n'en reste que peu puisque leur pays a été rasé. Les caractéristiques de mon clan sont des cheveux rouges. On n'a surnommé pas ma mère Habareno la sanglante que pour son caractère mais aussi pour ses cheveux. De même m'a-t-on appelé Akuma le démon rouge pour la même raison. Nous avons aussi une grande réserve de chakra qui permet pour les plus puissants de contenir un bijû dans leur sein, et même de contenir Kyûbi car je ne pense que vous imaginer la quantité de chakra que le sceau demande. Avez-vous d'autres questions ?

- Oui, tu as dit qu'il y avait d'autres raisons ?

- Ah, celle-là je ne vous répondrais pas, car elle est du domaine privé. La seule chose que je vous dirais, c'est que voir votre père vous demander pardon de devoir enfermer Kyûbi en vous, ça choque. D'ailleurs, j'ai menti tout à l'heure. Quand j'ai su la vérité, ça a joué dans ma décision de partir mais pas dans le sens où vous l'entendiez. Je me suis fait violence pour rester trois mois de plus.

- Tu as parlé de Akuma le démon rouge tout à l'heure. Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

- Je préférerais savoir si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions sur l'attaque avant, Shikaku-sama. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas répondre, c'est juste que ça va amener à ce que j'ai fait ces cinq dernières années et je préfère finir avec cette histoire avant.

- Non. Pour ma part, au vu de ce que tu as raconté, de ce que Sasuke a ajouté, ainsi que pour avoir été présent ce jour-là, je pense que tu dis la vérité.

- Je vous en remercie, mais en quoi le fait que vous étiez présent joue ?

- Tout simplement parce que j'étais de garde cet nuit-là. J'ai vu Kyûbi apparaître soudainement au milieu du village, j'ai pensé à l'époque qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à l'hôte et qu'il avait perdu le contrôle. Mais comme c'était ta mère, ce que je ne savais pas alors, et qu'elle étais hors du village, Kyûbi aurait dû donc logiquement apparaître là-bas et non dans Konoha. Ou tout du moins on l'aurait vu arrivé vu sa taille. Donc cela confirme ce que tu as dit, qu'il était contrôlé par Madara et que celui-ci l'a invoqué.

- Merci Shikaku-sama, d'avoir bien voulu me répondre._** Tu deviens tout mielleux et poli, c'en est écœurant.**__ D'une, si je fais ça c'est pour montrer à ceux qui sont présents que si l'on me traite correctement je suis correct. Ça marque la différence avec les vieilles croûtes. Et de deux, j'ai du respect pour lui, il ne m'a jamais rien fait contrairement à d'autres villageois.__** Ok ok, ne t'énerves pas gamin, je disais juste que c'est étrange de te voir donner du « sama » aux gens.**_ _T'es en train de dire quand temps normal je ne suis pas respectueux ?__** J'ai pas dit ça, je disais juste que tu es plus guindé que d'habitude. Et je te prierais de ne pas passer tes nerfs sur moi. J'ai pas demandé à revenir dans ce village et si je le pouvais, je serais ailleurs.**__ De toute façon t'as pas le choix, t'es obligé d'être avec moi. Et moi aussi j'aimerais être ailleurs, mais on doit bien ça à Itachi après tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous. __**Grmph.**_

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, tu as répondu à mes questions avec franchise. Est ce que quelqu'un dans l'assemblée à quelque chose à ajouter ?

Seul le silence répond. Je profite de cet instant pour pousser un peu plus mon don sensoriel. Savoir ce que les autres ressentent est peut-être pratique, mais ça finit par jouer sur mon humeur. Quand je ne me sers pas de ma capacité, elle reste latente, elle me permet juste de sentir l'hostilité. Pas besoin de vous dire que depuis que je suis arrivé a Konoha je ne sens que ça, à part quelque rares exceptions. Je scanne vite fait la salle, et c'est le bordel des émotions en veux-tu en voilà. Tsunade est partagée entre tristesse et soulagement, les conseillers eux bouillent de rage, tu m'étonnes, ça ne doit pas leur plaire ce que je viens de faire... ils sont en train de comprendre qu'ils ne pourront pas de débarrasser de moi comme ils le veulent. Les chefs de clan ne me sont plus hostiles, ils semblent même éprouver de la sympathie et des regrets, c'est vrai que mon père était très apprécié et ils doivent se sentir mal d'avoir si injustement traiter son fils. Et pour les autres, c'est à peu près pareil, sauf pour Jiraya qui éprouve un fort sentiment de fierté. Il attendait depuis longtemps que je puisse faire valoir mes origines et que je rétablisse la vérité.

J'hésite à lire les sentiments d'une seule personne, j'aurais vraiment mal si je sens qu'elle me rejette, lui que je considère comme un père, le premier à s'être occupé de moi, Iruka. Je pose enfin mon regard sur lui et me concentre : tristesse. Je ne ressens que de la tristesse émanée de lui, aucune colère. C'est encore pire quand nos regards se rencontrent. Puis je sens Kyûbi se lever. il veut parler à Iruka.

- Kyû, tu n'as pas à faire ça, t'étais pas responsable.

** - Je sais renardeau, mais je tiens à le faire. Pour lui, et pour lui seul je le ferais. **

Il se plante devant mon tuteur qui le regarde horrifié, ce qui ne m'étonne pas vu que ses parents sont morts lors de l'attaque.

- Très bien, fais-le, mais je ne pensais te voir un jour faire ça.

** - Je le fais pour lui et pour toi. Et tu as raison, c'est sans doute la seule fois où je m'inclinerais devant un humain. **

Il joint le geste à la parole et s'incline. Je suis aussi horrifié qu'Iruka, même si ce n'est pas pour les mêmes raisons. Voir Kyûbi, si fier, faire cela, ça me donne envie de pleurer et j'en maudis encore plus Madara car cela devrait être lui à la place de Kyûbi. Les ninjas se tendent, prêt au combat, et je les rassure.

- Il ne va pas faire de mal, je le contrôle. Et s'il y a bien une seule personne dans cette salle à qui nous n'attaquerions pas, c'est bien Iruka.

** - Iruka Umino, je tiens à vous présenter toutes mes excuses pour vos parents, je n'ai pas souhaité cela. Et je tiens aussi à vous remercier d'avoir pris soin de Naruto, vous plus que tout autre auriez pu le rejeter. Vous aviez tout perdu lors de l'attaque, pourtant vous avez pris soin de mon renardeau.**

- J-Je... Naruto n'était pas toi et il était seul comme je l'ai été. J'ai mis du temps à le comprendre. De plus, tu n'as pas à t'excuser puisque tu as été manipulé pour nous attaquer.

La voix d'Iruka tremble et il est au bord des larmes.

** - Je tenais quand même à le faire, au moins à vous. Vous comptez énormément pour Naruto, il vous considère comme son père.** **Même quand il a appris la vérité sur ses parents, ses sentiments n'ont pas changé. Quand il a dû quitter le village sachant qu'il devrait se faire passe pour mort, il s'est senti vraiment mal de devoir vous faire souffrir.**

Le trop plein d'émotion fait tomber Iruka, et je le vois commencer à pleurer. Kyû s'approche encore et lui donne un petit coup de truffe pour le réconforter. Je vois alors la chose que je n'aurais jamais pensé voir... Iruka enlaçant mon bijû. Je pensais qu'au mieux, il accepterait Kyûbi, mais garderait ses distances. Je m'approche alors d'eux pour les prendre également dans mes bras, tentant tant bien que mal de cacher les larmes que j'ai aux coins de yeux.

- Je suis désolé Iruka, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine.

- Ne t'excuse pas Naruto, tu n'avais pas le choix. Kyûbi, je tiens à te remercier d'avoir pris soin de Naruto ces cinq dernières années.

** - Vous n'avez pas à me remercier pour ça. Si j'ai pris soin de Naruto, c'est parce que j'ai appris à le connaître et l'apprécier. Et s'il est comme ça, c'est grâce à vous, car vous avez été là quand il a en eu besoin, l'empêchant de sombrer quand Mizuki lui a tout révélé. Je tiens d'ailleurs à vous révéler une chose que de rares humains connaissent... mon nom.**

- Votre nom ? Ce n'est pas Kyûbi ?

** - Kyûbi est la manière dont les humains m'appellent, ce n'est pas le nom qui m'a été donné à la naissance. Et sachez que je ne l'ai donné qu'à peu de personnes au cours de mon existence. Car peu s'en révélaient dignes.**

- Mais Naruto t'appelle Kyû ou Kyûbi. Si tu dois donner ton nom à quelqu'un donne-le-lui plutôt qu'à moi.

- C'est très gentil à toi Iruka de penser à moi, mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Je connais déjà son nom et si je l'appelle comme cela, c'est affectueux.

** - Il ne m'appelle par nom que dans son esprit, car il sait que pour moi, donner mon nom est une preuve de confiance. Je refuse qu'il soit révélé à tous. Donc je vais vous le dire, mais je voudrais que vous m'appeliez Kyûbi s'il y a du monde autour de nous.**

- Je le ferais.

** - Je m'appelle...**

Kyû se rapproche de l'oreille d'Iruka pour que lui seul puisse entendre la suite.

** - ...** **Kurama.**

**Le petit mot de la fin :**

Je suis en train de virer guimauve. Non je plaisante. Mais je tenais à mettre la scène entre Kyûbi et Iruka, pour moi le fait qu'Iruka accepte la relation entre Kyûbi et Naruto est très important, puisque Naru le considère comme son père. En tout cas, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'avoir la larme à l'œil en écrivant cette scène que j'avais déjà imaginée. Il y a quelques scènes comme ça que j'ai en tête pour mon histoire elles me viennent à l'esprit comme ça, par contre il y en a une que j'aurais du mal a écrire sans noyer mon clavier sous des tonnes de larmes tellement elle est triste mais elle sera quand même belle, enfin je l'espère, il faudra que j'arrive à décrire ce que je vois dans mon imagination.

J'ai regardé le nombre des mots que compte ma fic sans ce chapitre et pour l'instant j'en arrive à plus de 18 500, et je suis en train de rendre compte que ma fic sera longue et palpitante ( longue : oui palpitante : j'espère)

Bon je vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps avec mon blabla, prochain chapitre vous pourrez enfin savoir une partie de ce que Naruto a fait durant son absence ainsi que des révélations sur son passé, bien que j'ai déjà dit ça le chapitre d'avant, mais celui-ci a été plus long que prévu.


End file.
